


Loki and the Loon

by MerlinOfTheShire



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Infinity War, Based on Tumblr Comic: Loki and the Loon, Brother Feels, Chapters 1-23 have been posted simultaniously to match Fanfiction.net., Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drunken Shenanigans, Epic Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lilo and Stitch References, Marvel Universe, Plot has developed past comic plot, References to Infinity War, Satire, Yet Our Universe, not sure how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinOfTheShire/pseuds/MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: After being stranded on Midgard, Loki submits a craigslist ad asking for a flatmate, a mortal actor known as Tom Hiddleston responds. What could go wrong? Based on the Loki and the Loon comic series on Tumblr.





	1. The Craigslist Ad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loki and the Loon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462494) by Loki and the Loon. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself stranded on Midgard and in need of a flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This initial part of this series is inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please go check out Meghan comics out as they are the original works.
> 
> The craigslist advertisement is entirely Meghan's work.
> 
> Welcome to the world of Loki and the Loon!

In the darkness of his study, Loki typed away on the laptop he had 'borrowed' from the Apple store. His father had decided that sending him to Midgard might have the same impact on him as it had on Thor… Unfortunately, just like his brother, Odin had failed to supply Loki with anything he may need. A mortal currency, for instance.

 

 

After his initial shock, and a good deal of coffee, he had finally accepted the fact that he was stranded on Midgard for the time being. However, it had taken him  _slightly_  longer to accept the fact that he had no money, no job and no possible way to pay for the flat he was currently living in. Valhalla knows how he managed to acquire it.

Through some lengthy internet sessions, he had fortunately come across Craigslist, a strange Midgardian website that seemed to advertise anything one may need.  _Anything._

Coffee mug in hand, Loki read over his own advertisement for the final time.

* * *

**GOD AND FUTURE KING OF MIDGARD SEEKING HUMAN FLATMATE**

_I am Loki of Asgard. Yes, the same Loki that was in New York earlier this year. Feel privileged, humankind. Since I seem to be stuck on this sorry excuse of a realm until further notice and Midgardian currency is harder to come by than what I thought, I am in need of a human "roommate". I will permit this human to stay in my house with me and in return, you will contribute towards the rent._

_My house has two bedrooms and one bathroom. You will use the smaller bedroom and are expected to keep the bathroom spotless. If I see toothpaste spots on the mirror you will regret not clearing them off._

_Conditions:_

  * _If the landlady knocks on the door, as the human and lesser being, you will answer. If she asks for me you will say I am unavailable._
  * _Do not touch my helmet. It is difficult enough keeping it clean and I don't need your dirty human mitts all over it._
  * _Do not use the coffee mug that says *#1 bro* It is mine. No questions._
  * _If I tell you to kneel, you kneel. I am your future king and you would do good to remember that._



_This is my bargain. If any of you humans wish to have the privilege of living with a god, contact me with the provided information._

* * *

Taking a sip of his coffee, Loki submitted his advertisement with a deep feeling of satisfaction. He had avoided sounding like he was asking his inferiors for help while sounding intimidating. He didn't exactly have a method of obtaining money yet, and had managed to avoid mentioning that fact. He had also successfully deleted everyone else's advertisements for flat shares.

He could not loose.

Loki reminded himself that it was only out of desperation that he had written the advertisement. He didn't exactly expect the Midgardian to be  _nice_ to him …as long as the Midgardian did everything he asked, agreed to his every word and refrained they from displaying how much they hated him he would be fine.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. The Craigslist Ad Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki get's a response to his ad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan's comics out as they are the original works.

Over the duration of three days, not a single individual had responded to Loki's ad, much to his confusion. He had a hard time coming to terms as to why no one had responded to his flawless piece of enticement. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that the 'new and resubmitted' ads were at fault. Loki would not stand for it. He was the priority here.

He went as far as to 'persuade' the Craigslist staff to permanently delete any and all other future ads from the listing, seeing as it didn't work when he did it himself. After all, some of the ads didn't even have correct spelling or grammar. Most of the listed people didn't seem to deserve the privilege of a roommate regardless.

Needless to say, out of sheer terror, the staff had agreed to his request when he threatened to turn them into Bilgesnipe. Of course, he knew they didn't have a clue what they were, but he imagined it sounded horrible enough to them.

* * *

Not too far away, somewhere on Earth, Tom frowned at his laptop in confusion. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt the overwhelming need to look for a flatmate, nor why he was searching for one on craigslist, yet there he was. It was if the universe was telling him too. He took a sip of tea.  _How can there be only one listing?_ There was only one single solitary ad. The title of the 'ad' was bizarre, yet oddly familiar to something he knew.  _Very familiar_. It was written in large bold writing that read: GOD AND FUTURE KING OF MIDGARD SEEKING HUMAN ROOMMATE.

He wondered if it was a joke.  _Well, let's see_. Curiously, he clicked on the advertisement and read over the first paragraph. He raised his eyebrows, "well, this is ...unlikely." It appeared that someone was either impersonating Loki, which was the most logicl explanation. Or, against all reason, it was Loki.

He decided to go against all reason and click the ad. He was feeling bored anyway.

_This is my bargain. If any of you humans wish to have the privilege of living with a god, contact me with the provided information._

Tom frowned slightly.  _Maybe 'he' was having a bad day when they wrote this._  He clicked the respond tab, not quite thinking.  _I must be going mad._

Shaking his head, he wrote.

_Dear Loki of Asgard,_

_I recently read over your advertisement for a roommate and couldn't help being intrigued. I would be happy to have the honour of being your roommate, and I would repay you with my contribution to the rent._

_If you would like to arrange a meeting time, please contact me._

_With Regards,_

_Tom Hiddleston_

* * *

Loki stared at the response, slightly angered that this 'Tom Hiddleston' didn't address him with his full title as Future King and God. Yet, seeing as how no one else had responded to or clicked on the ad, he reluctantly accepted the response and set a meeting time.

Relaxing back into his desk chair, Loki started to contemplate his life and his current situation to the extent of his perception of reality and time becoming a bit blurred, as all sane people do. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was secretly looking forward to meeting the mortal who dared reside in the same building as him, after everything that had happened.

* * *

Outside the front door, a hand riddled with arthritis held a walking stick aloft and knocked. Her face maintaining the sour wrinkled look she always made when she came to collect the rent.

Inside the flat, Loki fell out of his chair.


	3. The New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan comics out as they are the original works.
> 
> I do not own Marvel or its characters. The way Tom Hiddleston is represented in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets his flatmate. He suspects he has gone quite mad.

It was an ordinary morning; the sun was up and Loki was busy going about his morning routine with so much enthusiasm that Midgard seemed to be spinning slower. For some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, he had chosen to wear his Asgardian attire for the day. Most days he couldn't be bothered to take the time to put it on so he simply used Midgardian clothing, which at times could be quite tasteful.

At times.

With a yawn, he made his way to the kitchen and selected his favourite #1 BRO mug from the cupboard to hold his morning coffee; the only thing that kept him awake these 'dull' mornings. The mug itself had suspiciously appeared on his doorstep one afternoon, clad in red and blue wrapping paper. He didn't have to guess who it was from once he read the slogan. He did, after all, have more than two brain cells.

Unlike the gifter of the mug.

As he poured his coffee, two quick knocks came from the door. He froze in fear.  _I just paid the rent._

Loki let out a hiss when the scolding coffee seeped onto his hand and brought him back to his senses. The previous day came back to him. Cursing to himself, he headed towards the door with his coffee.  _It must be the mortal that answered my ad. "_ I can't believe after everything it has come to this," he mumbled as he stared at the flat door with despair.

Wanting to give a dramatic first impression; he opened the door of the flat 9491 with a wee bit of magic. With a smirk, he moved into view as smoothly as possible, "hello. You must be-"

The Midgardian smiled. "Hello! I'm Tom Hiddleston, it's a pleasure to meet you."

'Tom' held out a hand to him, still smiling. Loki stared at the hand that looked like his own, belonging to an arm, a body and a face that also looked like his own. His soul, however, was different. Tom continued to smile, still offering his hand.

He made no move to take up the offer. "Why do you resemble me?" he sneered, the steam emanating from his coffee mug making him look particularly evil, or so he hoped.

Toms' face turned to shock and he lowered his hand slightly. "Uh …hehe?"

Loki shook his head, closing his eyes. After several awkward seconds, he opened them again, only to see Tom staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to answer an ad; I'm not late am I?" he asked, not appearing to be bothered by anything.

"You are very late." He straightened himself up, deciding to save himself from any further humiliation. He nodded to the ground. "… _Kneel._ " Waiting for a response, he took a sip of his coffee. He then used every bit of self-control not to spit out the now cold coffee, making a few interesting faces in the process.

Tom raised the other eyebrow. "I'm going to have to say no," he said calmly.

Loki opened his mouth in shock.  _How dare this mortal refuse him?_  He contemplated the cost of turning away this 'imposter'. On one hand, he wouldn't have to figure out whatever was going on, on the other, he had no other way to pay the rent. He could not face the landlady another day.

His hand tightened around his coffee mug in anger.  _Conceal don't feel._

Tom's attention was drawn by the motion, "what happened to your hand?"

Loki frowned, "coffee is meant to wake oneself up, is it not?"

"You may want to put some ice on that," Tom advised.

With a sigh, Loki dropped his frown to a mildly annoyed look. "You may as well come inside, but if I see one spot of dirt on the floor, you are never to return to this place." He turned and strode off, leaving a rather amused Tom in the door frame.


	4. Move in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan comics out as they are the original works.
> 
> I do not own Marvel or its characters

Asgardians knew well that Loki had a talent in looking into strange occurrences. Most people would pass such occurrences off as nothing while he would spend his time figuring out what was going on. Unfortunately, when he shared his newfound theories, no one believed him until it was too late. The lack of faith in him may have had something to do with his reputation of getting involved with situations up until the point that he created a bigger problem that usually involved a quite shocking solution. For instance that time he stated he was going to distract a horse from assisting a frost giant and returned to Asgard with an eight-legged foal trailing behind, referring to him as mother.

He didn't talk about that much.

Now, he paced anxiously around the apartment dining room in an attempt to figure out the strange mortal that was currently busy unpacking in the smaller bedroom. He was curious about this Thomas; it wasn't every day that you meet an almost complete copy of yourself.

He decided to investigate further. Quietly, he poked his head around the dining room door so he could see the mortal in question.  _How does he look just like me?_  He furrowed his brow as he watched Tom unpack a box labelled 'Fanmail'.  _Did I duplicate myself without noticing?_   _The man may have my face but he certainly didn't act, walk or talk the same way…_  In fact, he almost scoffed at Tom's choice in apparel.  _His hair and clothes are different, and much less attractive than my own,_  he decided.  _He smiles far too much for comfort._ Loki was rather unnerved.

Tom ceased unpacking and turned his head to Loki's direction with a raised eyebrow. Loki almost jumped back in fright at seeing his own face staring at him. Tom raised a hand and waved, smiling as he did so.

_Stop smiling,_  he thought angrily, slowly disappearing behind the door.  _Why was he his roommate?_  Loki knew very well why Tom was his roommate but he felt the need to ask himself anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile on Asgard, Thor was busying himself by dropping in on Heimdall every few days to receive news about his brother. Thor would admit, he had doubts when Odin first sent Loki to Asgard. His brother was not the same person as him so he often worried that Loki's time on Midgard would not change him. So when he learnt of the strange mortal that Loki had come across he couldn't help but feel a bit of hope. Perhaps this Tom could befriend his brother.

"How is my brother?" Thor asked, staring out into the starry abyss that only Heimdall could see through.

Heimdall chuckled, "your brother is very uncomfortable as to why the mortal resembles him so much."

"I too am curious about this. Tell me Heimdall, how has such a thing happened?" he questioned, before suddenly frowning, "no wait, don't tell me. I'll find out myself soon enough."

Heimdall frowned. "Your father won't be happy about you visiting your brother."

"No, but nonetheless, Loki visited me in my time or peril."

"Yes, but Loki's sole purpose for visiting you was to fool you into thinking your father was dead to manipulate you into losing hope for your return to Asgard so he could take the throne," Heimdall responded.

Thor shrugged, "at least he visited."


	5. Loki'd!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't the only one who is fond of pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This series has been inspired by the Loki and the Loon comic series by Meghan on Tumblr. Please check out Meghan's comics out as they are the original works. I do not own the cover to this fanfiction either. I make no claims as to how Tom would act in the situation, it is merrily the concept of it.

The first thing Loki realised about Tom, apart from the obvious physical similarity to himself, was that he shared his love of pranks. He seemed to be using them as a form of 'friendship development' and even tried to exchange ideas with him.  _Like they could compare._  Tom had even gone as far as to mock him by pressing his pointer and thumb together in a pinching motion while saying; "oohoohoo! I am the bad guy."

This vexed him greatly; nobody retaliated his pranks …no one.

Annoyed, he had taken it upon himself to test the endurance of his fellow roommate with the aid of pranks. Much to his displeasure, Tom was rather unaffected by his mischief. At one point, he had caused Tom to 'mysteriously' sprout a brown moustache, only for Tom to react by calling it 'Wendy' and spending an abnormal amount of time maintaining its appearance.

It was infuriating.

He soon vowed never to trust Tom, especially when he wore a mischievous smile that matched his own.

* * *

Loki lay with his back on the hard mattress; covers pulled up to his shoulders as he felt himself finally drifting off to sleep. He had little rest all night; too many puzzling questions had raced through his mind. All the while he had found himself unable to ignore the thunder that had boomed throughout the twilight hours. It had been a Thursday after all. His brother always made it storm where he was on Thursday.

He wasn't sure if Thor was aware of it.

Finally, after the storm was well gone, and he felt his eyes growing heavy, the first rays of sunlight cut through the blinds like knives and pierced through his eyelids. He hissed in displeasure _. Would it kill the gods to allow me five minutes of rest?_  He rolled over, unintentionally wrapping the sheets around his legs in the squeamish. He pressed his face into the pillow. Letting out a sigh of relief, he allowed himself to relax again. Unfortunately, a thing like relaxation never seemed to last...

The alarm clock began to sing its ear-piercing song, signalling his usual time of awakening. Groaning, he moved to turn it off. Only, he found he could not.

He let out a small sound of surprise as he ungracefully tumbled off the bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"I'm blue da ba de Ba da di," the alarm sang on.

"I could have picked a better song,'' Loki sneered at himself. He took the clock in one hand and stormed towards the window, opening it with enough force to cause a large crevice to appear near the edge of the frame. Wordlessly, Loki sent the alarm soaring out the window, still singing. He watched in pleasure as the alarm continued its journey towards the ground.

Curiously, it was this exact moment a frail old woman with a walking stick decided to exit the flat to take out the trash. The alarm collided with the ground, mere inches away from her feet. With almost frightening slowness, the landlady turned to stare up at him with snake-like eyes. He offered a sheepish smile as he waved awkwardly, backing away from the window.

Slightly shaken, he pulled a green fluffy dressing gown over his stripy blue pyjamas and headed towards the mirror, his eyes surrounded by black rings that made his already pale face resemble a skull with lanky black hair. He needed his coffee.

Loki allowed himself to lean on the walls as he made for the kitchen, the only thing preventing him from giving into the idea of just sliding down the stairs.

Pressing a hand to his forehead, he entered the kitchen where the fridge seemed to glow in the still dark room. With squinting eyes, he desperately pulled on the fridge door. It swung open swiftly, revealing a carton of milk set in the very centre of the otherwise empty refrigerator. He didn't even bat an eye at the unusual placement and instead picked it up, along with his favourite Trix cereal.

Loki poured a decent amount of the sugary breakfast into a bowl. He then proceeded by pouring the milk into the bowl. With tired hands, Loki scooped up a spoonful of the stuff and placed it in his mouth.

He stood nonplussed for a moment, not quite understanding what was happening. Then a second later, the spoon clattered to the floor as he bolted to the sink. He hunched over, spitting out the contents in his mouth as his hands gripped the sides of the basin.

After he finished gagging, he strode back to the counter, now fully awake with rage. Loki looked at the carton; it read milk. Suspiciously, Loki peered into the bowl. He stared, his lips turning into a sneer as his eyebrows knitted together. With shaking shoulders, Loki let out an exasperated breath. " _Who_  switched the milk with orange juice?!" Of course, he already knew who, but he felt it worth asking anyway.

As if on cue, an utterly pleased Tom moved from the darkness with a toothy grin. He seemed to appear beside him out of nowhere. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"You've been LOK-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Loki screamed in an unusually high-pitched voice, his hand clenching tightly around the milk carton.

Tom laughed heartily, offering a full carton of milk. Loki lowered his shoulders; his lip's pursed as he tugged the carton from Tom's hands. Not only had the man somehow pranked him again, but he had also, in fact, snuck up on him, nearly giving him a heart attack. He was impressed, though he would never admit it. "Never, do that again," he warned.

Tom laughed, "wouldn't dare."

He did.


	6. The Trouble with Scarves and Starting your Chapters with the Weather and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom convinces Loki to go to the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work. I tried to make this chapter more detailed
> 
> As per usual, this is Based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in this situation. Tom is slightly out of character due to the fact that he is a real person while Loki is slightly over dramatic *coughs* *yea, definitely* for the sake of humour.
> 
> Also, more characters will be making appearances that did not appear in the comics.

 

Inside the seemingly forsaken apartment floor, closest to the windows, sat Loki, illuminated only by the glow of a single shade lamp. Its light caused dust particles to shine in the darkness as they drifted slowly into the god's nostrils, making him twitch slightly in annoyance.

He sat idly with downcast eyes as he indulged himself in the wonders of Midgardian literature, desperately trying to recover from the calamity that had befallen him a day earlier; his typically noble posture had been corroded by the trauma that had occurred from the horror of a trickster befalling to a trick. He feared he would never get over it.

With strained eyes, he flipped back to the cover of the book and read.  _World Domination for Dummies._  He was deeply perturbed by the fact that he had turned to a book that took pride in calling its readers 'dummies', hating the fact that he too was turning to the book for answers.

Ever so quietly, a head of curly golden hair peered around the corner of the door frame and into the darkness. Eventually, Tom seemed to notice him, and his face seemed sad. "Hey, I feel like we kind of got off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to make it up to you-"

"I'm reading," Loki interrupted, suddenly focusing on his book more intently.

Tom chuckled. "Let's just go out for a few drinks, on me."

Loki's eyes glanced sideways at Tom in question. Several moments passed as Loki weighed the options in his head. Such an interaction seemed trivial. But he supposed if the mortal was willing to pay… With a dismissive hand, Loki abandoned his book and rose to his feet, ignoring the joyful look that graced Toms' face. "Be ready to leave within five minutes or I shall not accompany you," he stated spitefully, before stalking off towards his bedroom to select himself a scarf to match an equally adequate outfit.

It did not take long for him to find the desired outfit, but it was not yet complete, something was missing and it was causing him quite some frustration as he searched for it.  _Where is it?_ He scanned the shelves for the desired bit of fabric. The scarf was one of the many he owned, but this particular one was his favourite (at least at the moment) and was the only one available that would complete his outfit. "It was right here! Where could it have…?" He trailed off, suddenly becoming aware of the blatantly obvious.

The outer halls floorboards creaked suspiciously, notifying the God of the other man's presence. Loki's head snapped towards to sound; his brows arched in anger as he silently planned revenge against his flatmate.

"Tom!" Loki barked.

Tom halted, framed by the doorway, and turned calmly.

Loki glared daggers furiously at Tom's neck, which had been hidden by the expensive fabric of his beloved scarf. "I am incapable of completing this clothing arrangement without that scarf, so would you be kind enough to return it?" he sneered, ever so slowly appearing to grow in height.

Tom stood steadfast as Loki pulled the scarf from Tom's neck. Loki wasted no time in wrapping the fabric around his own neck, pampering it slightly.

Tom rolled his eyes collected his car keys as he headed to the door, his stopwatch for timing Loki on how quickly he got ready reading exactly 10 minutes.

* * *

Tom stared sympathetically at his wasted friend, whose face lay plastered to the pub bar as he hiccupped over his third drink, contradicting the God's claims of being able to handle a much larger degree of alcohol than any mortal. "Then ...then I fundut I was adopted and that Ihm a monster and meh whole life issa lie. Father wudn't even tell me why beca- because he fell asleep," Loki slurred.

Tom pouted sadly as the God continued to avow his personal troubles.

"And all I ever wanted was to be equal to my stuuuuuuuuupid brudder," Loki sneered, all traces of his dignity momentarily abandoned.

He continued to tell his tragic tale for hours to come, and Tom listened to every word that he could make out, even though he already knew the story.

"So that's it," Loki hiccupped, his hair sticking up at odd angles because he had briefly wondered in Vodka could be used as a hair product.

It couldnt.

Tom sighed sadly, his head now lying on his hands so he was level with his drunken roommate while also somewhat separated from the uncleanliness of the pub bar. "That's …the saddest thing I've ever heard. Except for the whole attempt at genocide and trying to take over the world bit. But still…" T

"Thhhhanks fer listening…yer alright for a mortal," Loki hiccupped, his words muffled by the table.

Tom smiled heartily, "and you're alright for a crazy alien."

"Gawd," Loki corrected.

Tom chuckled, "right."


	7. Crumpets at Dinner, and the Curious Lack of Mischievousness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom makes Loki breakfast and the day seems to be going quite normally.   
> It doesn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in this situation. Tom is slightly out of character due to the fact that he is a real person while Loki is slightly over dramatic *coughs* yea, definitely …for the sake of humour.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

 

Food was a tricky thing, it required studious preparation, and lengthy amounts of time to conduct, and extreme care in presentation. If even one extra salt partial was added, it could corrode the whole dish, or at least, in Loki's experience, it would. Mortal food, however, he wasn't quite sure about. He had expected Midgardian food to be covered in grease and fat, with little care thrown into it. He was mostly right, he decided. However, he had found that his new roommate had a curious gift for creating delicacies; he was especially good at serving English breakfasts.

Currently, he was enjoying a 'crumpet' that Tom had served. Though, he wasn't going to let him know that he was enjoying it. It was night after all, not at all time for breakfast foods. To make his point, he made overly exaggerated faces of distaste with each bite. He had also decided to take up residence on Tom's couch to eat his 'dinner'; he was still uncomfortable with just how much he had shared while under the influence of alcohol.

Tom, out of politeness, sat at the table adjacent the couch instead. "Loki," Tom prompted, taking another bite of his own crumpet.

Loki paused and turned his eyes to Tom.

Tom placed his fork down and folded his hands in front of him, "I've been thinking …for the God of mischief, you haven't been very…" he paused, Loki eying him threateningly, "mischievous lately," Tom finished calmly.

Loki glared but didn't argue, ever since their 'outing' to the bar, he hadn't been feeling quite as …mischievous. Yet, he felt oddly light, like the weight he felt in his chest had been removed. He would never tell Tom about that either.

"Sorry, it's just something I was concerned about…"

Nonplussed, Loki continued to glare.

Tom picked up his fork casually, "sooo, I was thinking-"

"Lovely."

"Maybe a pet could help you get out of your slump?" Tom finished, taking another bite of his dinner.

_How dare he_. Loki couldn't believe this mortal. First, he dared to out-prank him; then he tricked him into drunkenly confessing his feelings and now he suggested he needed a 'pet' to restore his mischievousness.

He felt oddly touched.

"You are more than I can handle already," he said humorously.

Tom shrugged, waving his fork in the air, "a pet could be great to have around. Maybe a dog or ferret or something."

Loki looked down, slightly insulted. "I don't need any filthy Midgardian creature in my life; Thomas. Pets are ridiculous notions of sentiment anyway-"

The entire room suddenly began shaking around them. The ground boomed.

It seemed as though the whole world had just collapsed.

Loki held his waffle protectively and stared wide-eyed at the window as green light flooded through the open blinds. Tom, on the other hand, fell from his seat rather ungracefully.

Eventually, Loki found his footing and placed his waffle down before striding purposefully towards the window, Tom close behind. He pulled the window open with forceful anger, "what in Valhalla?!"

Before his eyes, amidst the trees and bushes and buildings, were the remnants of an explosion. It would have looked normal in appearance, except it was oddly lime green in colour.

Tom shrugged, "probably not something that will directly affect our lives in the near future," he said, stalking off and leaving Loki at the window. "Hey, I have to make a milk run, you need anything? Also, think about that pet thing some more!"

Loki was slightly startled by how calm Tom was about the sudden explosion, but he decided it was best to ignore it. For now. Instead, he continued to stare out the window. There were no sirens, no screaming. Just silence. Amidst this silence, he heard the apartment door click shut, but his eyes never left the green smoke.

Right when Loki was considering going to bed, something moved. He jumped; staring harder. He could have sworn he saw something odd looking, not at all Midgardian. But what did he know?

 


	8. The Stitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom went to go collect milk.   
> He comes home with an alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Typically, as any sane person would, Tom would spend a reasonable amount of time selecting the freshest milk available from the back of the freezers. Now, however, Tom's mind was elsewhere. Namely focusing on his roommate. He was still uncertain as to why he had been looking to be a roommate in the first place, and the fact that Loki existed.

He considered himself a personal expert on Loki, so he did not find it hard to see when something was wrong with the God. He practically lived the guy's whole life. The difference was that if Loki was real, every thought and feeling he had acted as Loki was also real, and all the troubled thoughts he had 'acted' were still twisting inside Loki's head. Another problem was that he now had a real-life Loki wondering around the world when millions of people knew his face, and there was no way he could pull off 'I have a twin brother who really loves Loki' with all the attention he got. He still couldn't quite believe that nobody had realised he had a roommate, or that a Loki-lookalike wandered into a bar with him.

Tom decided he could worry about that later and instead turned his thoughts back to Loki's subdued behaviour of late. He couldn't imagine what he was feeling, well he could- it was his job once. He just felt worried about Loki's current state of mental belonging. He knew that Loki wanted a place to call home; a place to belong. He had hoped that a pet would help, but Loki hadn't seen too keen on that idea.

Sighing, Tom paid for his milk, its expiry date unknown, and went to his car. He rummaged the keys in his bag before finally finding them amongst the scarf he had 'borrowed' from Loki. Tom had to give it to the guy; he had good taste in scarves, which he re-discovered when Loki had figured out how to shop online and went on a 'scarf shopping spree'. With his money.

Tom pulled out of the parking lot and went to turn the car to the right, his eyes on the rearview mirror. Unfortunately, he didn't pay much attention to the front of the car and almost hit someone.

"Stupid head!" the woman yelled, before running off, leaving Tom frozen in his seat, his mouth agape in horror that he had almost run over the poor women.

Carefully, Tom began to drive. He made it about five kilometres before he suddenly felt the car jolt upwards a few times. In horror, Tom slammed on the brakes, grateful for the empty road. "Oh God," he said to himself in panic as he exited the car. He followed the skid marks back to an odd lump, no bigger than a small dog.

Slowly he approached it, eyes wide in shock. The creature in front of him was small, with six limbs, two ears, two antennae and strange spike like things that grew from its back. It was also blue, but he was used to that. "Oh god.  _Oh_ God _…"_  Tom mumbled, crouching down in front of the creature. "Did I just kill an alien?" He couldn't be responsible for the death of an alien.

Hesitantly, he prodded the blue alien.

It grunted.

Tom froze, unsure what to do. It was alive, which meant he had to look after it. Great. He already had one alien he had to look after. Well …one more couldn't hurt. Maybe it would get along with Loki. Smiling, Tom scooped the creature up and put it the car.

He hoped Loki wouldn't mind.


	9. The Curious Case of Stitch and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Stitch don't exactly see eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Loki, like usual, would never admit that he had been concerned when Tom did not return from his 'milk run' as he liked to call it after almost an hour and a half. He reasoned that his concern emanated from the fact that if Tom had gotten himself killed, he would have to face the landlady again.

However, it turned out that Tom had not died, but had run over some poor unfortunate creature. Secretly he was relieved that Tom was okay, but he could hold no sentiment towards anything, so he ignored it and decided that mulling over his feelings could wait. There were more pressing matters at hand, namely the blue creature and the need to yell at his ludicrous roommate. "You said you were getting milk!" he sneered angrily. Well, at least he hoped it sounded angry, not worried.

Tom gestured to the blue blob of limbs on the ground, "I was, but then this happened and it seemed like a larger priority."

Loki laughed mockingly, "oh clearly. Are you sure there weren't any other pieces of roadkill you could've picked up on the way home?"  _Honestly, this mortal is beyond my limits of comprehension. What imbecile just takes home stray aliens- Oh._

Looking slightly melodramatic, Tom pouted. "You must understand that I couldn't just leave it there. It needed help, and considering we were discussing pets earlier…" Tom trailed off.

Loki glared at Tom with questioning eyes. "No," he answered bluntly. There was no way he would accept this.

"But it's perfect! You're an alien; he's an alien. Who knows, you might find you get along," Tom persuaded.

Shaking his head, he sighed, finding that he was beginning to be swayed. "How do you know it's even an alien?"

Tom visibly suppressed a laugh, "…you don't know much of Earth fauna, do you?"

"If I was to use you as the fundamental base for all information of Midgardian life, the resulting information is terrible," he lied. Well partially anyway. Though his new roommate was ludicrous, he did shows signs of some form of intelligence. He would admit to himself that 'Thomas' was one of the more admirable people he had come across.

Tom laughed, before suddenly looking wide-eyed and childlike. "Hey look, he's waking up."

Ignoring Tom's excitement, Loki's eyes shifted to the blue alien at his feet, its massive black eyes staring up at him groggily. The creature was oddly adorable, he thought, but still ugly. He hated it. Or at least that's what he tried to show in his face. Loki knelt to stare at the creature. It was currently sitting upright like a dog on its hind legs, its two antennae erect while its ears drooped towards the ground.

Loki glared at it.

It stared back, with the equivalent of a puppy face.

Loki's face softened slightly. Damm the creature, its powers of adorableness were too strong for him. He was weak.

Just as he almost got lost in the creature's adorableness, said creature launched itself at his head, teeth bared. He screamed in horror, almost falling backwards. Curse the creature; it manipulated him. He struggled violently, desperately trying to free his head from the creature's mouth. It didn't work.

Resorting to desperate measures, his skin turned blue and his eyes red. He didn't question how it just happened. The room turned cold. Ice flew from his hand, blasting the creature off his head.

Loki wasted no time is freezing the creature in place, with only its head free from the oddly cube-shaped ice.

Tom stared, seemingly bewildered by this turn of events.

Loki also stared, unintentionally initiating a staring contest between the alien and himself.

"Well, uh. I'll leave you too to bond for a bit, shall I," Tom said, making no comment on the current situation.

Loki continued to stare; he would not be defeated by its adorableness, not this time.

Stitch stared at him, eyes wide in sadness.

"Damm."


	10. The Taste for Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitch steals on of Loki's beloved scarves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The past few days since Tom had discovered a second alien had passed quite normally ...if two aliens chasing after each other aggressively counted as normal, that is. The landlady was yet to enquire about the raucous, probably assuming it was Loki. Tom believed that Loki secretly liked the new addition to the flat that was known as Stitch. He had decided to call him that once he realised that it too was from a movie; he had briefly wondered if discovering real life fictional characters was going to become a reoccurring event for him.

Nevertheless, it seemed that Loki and Stitch's shenanigans were yet to cease as they were both currently running around the house, and had been for the last fifteen minutes. Tom was quite certain that Stich had one of Loki's more beloved scarves in its jaws.

Tom could see Loki practically red in the face as he chased Stick.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU PIECE OF ROADKILL!" he screamed.

Tom almost laughed as Loki tripped over himself. So much for the gracefulness of Loki.

Shaking his head, Tom, with all the calmness in the world, navigated his way in-between Stitch and the stairs. He swiftly but gently grabbed the scruff of Stitch's neck and lifted him off the ground, meeting the creature's eyes with his own as Loki came to a grinding halt behind him. He placed his hand underneath Stitch's mouth, gesturing for the black and grey scarf within its clenched teeth. Nothing. Tom frowned, "drop it," he said authoritatively, but not aggressively. Stitch bowed his head and released the scarf. "Good boy," Tom praised, grabbing the slightly damp scarf before it fell to the ground.

Tom turned to see astonished Loki, attempting to catch his breath. "Why does it obey you?"

Tom smiled; stitch curled around his shoulders, purring, "I don't exactly know, perhaps he likes my English breakfast."

Loki huffed again and stalked off, a slightly ruined scarf in hand. Almost immediately after, Stitch leap of his shoulders and disappeared up the stairs, following Loki. Seconds later, Tom suppressed a laugh as Stitch trotted proudly down the stairs, a particularly expensive looking green and gold scarf between his teeth.


	11. Loki Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has many talents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Even though Loki was well aware of Tom's profession, which was acting, until of late he was vastly unaware that it involved running off for 'conventions' and 'interviews' where mortals eagerly awaited his presence. He loved theatre himself, but it never involved this much outside work in his experience. It was also quite a shock to him when Tom spontaneously decided to up and leave him alone in their flat for a week while Tom surrounded himself with mortal men and women. In other words, Tom had been called to attend an interview on some music show, which he filled Loki in on, and made Loki aware of days in advance.

Nonetheless, Loki felt quite betrayed that his new friend had left him to fend for himself against the dreaded landlady. He had grown quite accustomed to sharing a flat with Tom; he wouldn't say he enjoyed their teamwork, but then again he never spoke of anything positive that related to himself. However, he did miss Tom, and Loki found himself wondering what Tom was currently up to. Tom often used 'Twitter' as a way of informing the public about what he was doing, thinking, etc. Perhaps it could be of use to him he decided.

Carefully, Loki started up his stolen Apple laptop to investigate the current whereabouts of his roommate. After a few tedious moments of avoiding the drooling comments on Tom's Twitter, he found the latest 'feed'.

**Twhiddleston**

_Late to the party but I have only just discovered "We Found Love (feat. Calvin Harris)", Rihanna. What a flipping TUNE. #dancinglikealoon_

Loki's eyebrows raised in confusion. _What party? How could a tune flip? What on earth did 'dancing like a loon' imply?_ He read on.

**OnLondonTime**

_@twhiddleston_

_BTW, my friend just added that one could possibly pole dance to this song. Not that you would do that, or course…_

**Twhiddleston**

_@onLondonTime_

_Loki might. ;-)_

Loki held his breath, freezing up in his seat. An unusual fffffff sound escaped his clenched lips. All too soon, hell was let loose. "HE SAID HE WOULDN'T TELL!"

Suddenly, the stolen laptop embarked on a journey via Loki from the table, through the air, and finally through the apartment window.

Loki instantly froze once again, realising what he had done. Carefully he crept towards the shattered window and peered down. His blood went colder. The landlady was glaring at him through her spectacles with a look that would shake even the All-Father, the destroyed laptop at her feet. Loki knew he would pay, literally.


	12. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stitch wants Loki to read him a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. The Ugly Duckling story is Megan's words.
> 
> Enjoy!

After the shenanigan on the 'twitter' that occurred several days ago, and Thomas now returned, Loki decided that he was in need of a break himself. Once again he found himself stretched out on the couch with a book in his hands, deep in thought as he read.

The book was titled 'The BFG'. It wasn't a particularly interesting book, as children's books go. He could remember much more gruesome tales being told to him as a child. And what kind of giant was friendly? Honestly, sometimes he couldn't believe these mortals. He had half a mind to go back and read 'World Domination for Dummies,' it was much more insightful.

He felt something nudging his shoulder annoyingly. Loki looked up from his book, glaring at the blue creature before him. "What?" he said, bored.

Stitch held a thin hardcover book up to him. "Eh, eh eh!" It whined, nudging him with a book.

Loki frowned. "I am not going to read to you. Find Thomas; I'm sure he'll-"

Stitch squinted his eyes and growled, his teeth bared and his ears pinned against his head.

"Alright! If I read you one story, will you leave?"

"Eh."

Loki signed, taking the book from Stitch.

Stitched resumed his normal behaviour and sat behind Loki's shoulders on top of the couch.

Loki opened the book, its contents unknown. "Once upon a time, there was an ugly duckling…"

Loki trailed off. The first page illustrated one awkward looking blue duckling following some ordinary yellow ducklings. Loki raised an eyebrow and continued reading, "he looked different than his brothers and sisters, and couldn't do all the same things they could…"

Loki suddenly became so engrossed in the book that he soon found himself near the end. "…and then the ugly duckling was sad because he was alone and thought nobody wanted him," Loki pouted. The poor duckling was featured on the page crying by himself.

"But in the morning, he was greeted by his family, who were worried and had gone looking for him. And then the ugly duckling was happy because he knew where he belonged."

Loki stared at the picture in front of him. It showed two white ducks cuddling the blue duckling, a single golden duckling smiling at the three. Loki looked up to Stitch, who was giving him what he imagined Tom would consider a 'puppy dog' look. Loki frowned at Stitch, slamming the book onto the couch. "Wait- I don't own this book! Who gave you this book? It's certainly not mine!" Stitch slinked away from him, giving a small side glance to something across the room. Slowly, Loki turned his head.

It was Tom. He was sipping out of a coffee mug with his hands in his pockets, refusing to make eye contact. He couldn't look more obvious if he tried, especially with that grin hidden behind the mug.

Loki shook his head, going back to his own book. His smile masked behind the pages.


	13. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween arrives and a certain someone thinks the house is under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. Enjoy.

Though renowned for their traditions, particularly regarding celebrations, otherwise known as parties, Asgardians knew little of the traditions of Midgardians and often were so confused by them they gave up trying to keep up with them. This may have led to the misunderstandings between the two worlds. Curiously, Loki also knew little of the ways of Midgardians, or more specifically the annual celebration of Halloween that certain cultures seemed to practice. He couldn't fathom how these mortals found pleasure in dressing up monsters and went around taking candy from strangers or otherwise tricking them. Most confusingly were that adults seemed to insist on participating in the activates, mostly regarding the costumes, though instead of hideous monsters they would dress like their idols.

It would seem that his roommate was no exception.

And neither was himself.

"How precisely am I expected to frighten Midgardian Children dressed like this?" Loki sneered, frowning down at his garments if they even deserved such a title. He pulled at the jacket in distaste. He was wearing what Tom would normally wear casually. More specifically, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket and blue denim jeans. Not to mention the curly blonde wig he was wearing. He looked ridiculous.

Tom, on the other hand, looked quite comfortable and happy in his attire, adjusting pieces of it here and there. He was wearing Loki's 'costume.' He had even gone as far as to wear a black wig. In other words, they looked exactly like they normally did but with different clothing and hair, and perhaps persona.

Tom smiled. "We're not frightening them; we're giving them-"

The doorbell rang suddenly.

Tom smiled happily. "Oh, they've started arriving! Here, go get the candy in a bowl, and I'll get the door," he said, heading in the direction of the door, deliberately changing his body language to fit the role.

Loki frowned, slightly disturbed; curse Tom and his acting skills. Heading to the kitchen, he noticed Stitch sitting protectively over the candy bowl dressed in a red dragon outfit. Fitting, he thought. Picking up Stitch more carefully than he would like to admit; Loki took the bowl in one hand and then lowered stitch again.

Once Loki reached the door, he saw Tom already at the door standing before none other than their landlady, dressed in what appeared to be a long white dress with her hair done in two buns on either side of her head. Loki froze and moved behind the kitchen door frame.

Tom seemed to be mimicking him perfectly, in fact, he was rather impressed. Loki tried to hear what they were saying.

"Yes, I am deeply sorry for that, I don't know what came over me; I suppose I just really felt that the alarm clock wasn't working, nor the laptop. It will never happen again, and may I say, you are looking like royalty tonight," Tom said in Loki's voice.

The landlady smiled warmly and patted his arm before shuffling away.

Tom smiled again before closing the door behind her. He turned to the hiding Loki, "you're welcome."

Loki shook his head but looked at Tom gratefully.

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

Tom opened it to find three awe stuck children, and a woman.

"And who might you be young man?" Tom asked in Loki's voice.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this here is my brother Sam," the eldest kid said, gesturing to the other boy behind him. Dean was dressed as Batman while Sam was Superman. The child behind them was wearing a Robin costume and looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm Cas," the child at the back said flatly from behind the two.

The women behind them smiled, she was dressed normally.

Tom smiled. "Oh dear, and I suppose you're here to stop my plans for taking over the world?" he asked.

All three nodded simultaneously.

"Ah well, how about some treats and well call it even?" Tom bargained.

All three huddled together before looking back at Tom. "Deal," the child dressed as Batman said.

Tom smiled and passed several items of candy to the three children.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The kid dressed as Superman asked, gesturing to Loki.

Loki tried his best to put on Tom's voice, "I am a loon," he answered simply.

The kid shrugged.

The women smiled at Tom, "Your costume really good! You're so in character!"

Tom smiled, mentally thanking the universe that the women didn't recognise him.

"Are you with that guy down the street who's dressed as Thor? His costume looks great too, but I thought he was kind overdoing it with the acting, Thor isn't that stupid," the women said.

Loki blinked.

Tom frowned, "no, I haven't seen him before."

The women shrugged, "Oh well, see you around."

Tom smiled and closed the door once the women turned her back, before immediately turning to Loki, who as still blinking. "Were you expecting your brother to 'drop by' any time soon?"

Loki shook his head. "I have no idea what that imbecile could be doing here, besides-"

"IS THIS THE RESIDENCE OF THE SON OF HIDDLE AND MY BROTHER LOKI?"

Loki jumped three feet in the air.

At the same time, the candy bowl was flown directly at the familiar face pressed against the glass panel of the door.

Tom, noticing the face for the first time jumped backwards in shock. "Is that-"

"No!" Loki hissed, hiding behind the kitchen door frame again. "Don't let him in!"

Tom frowned, "So it is-"

"Yes! Now quick, do something! Hide me!" Loki snapped.

"I BELIEVE YOUR RESIDENCE IS UNDER ATTACK, ARE YOU IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE?" Thor yelled loudly through the door, sounding quite concerned.

Not knowing quite what to do, Tom opened the door, only to have the god of thunder land on his face at his feet. Tom stared wide-eyed as the god jumped to his feet, Mjolnir in hand.

"Loki!" Thor swept Tom into a hug. "How are you, brother?"

"I'm not Loki; I'm his roommate, Tom!" Tom squeaked.

Thor pulled back, confused before a look of realisation came across his face. "Uh, yes, I forgot you resembled my brother. I am Thor Odinson, brother of Loki, and God of Thunder! Are you the one known as Tom who is harbouring Loki?" Thor asked, sounding quite urgent.

Tom blinked. "Yes."

Loki sneered from where he was hiding. "Idiot of a roommate!"

Thor looked over Tom's shoulder before smiling. "Ah, brother is that you? Why are you dressed like that? Are you hurt? Is this mortal treating you well?"

Loki shook his head before emerging from behind the kitchen door frame. "Hello, Thor. Yes, it is I, no I'm not hurt, and yes he is quite hospitable," he answered matter-of-factly.

Thor smiled before closing the distance between them, sweeping his brother into a warm hug. "I have missed you, brother!"

Loki reluctantly returned the hug, patting Thor on the shoulder. Though he wouldn't admit it, he too had missed his brother.

Thor pulled away, suddenly looking quite panicked again. "Loki, son of Hiddle, I believe you are in danger. There appear to be small monsters wandering around your neighbourhood. It appears they have already claimed several houses. I fear you must leave."

Loki shook his head, pulling the wig from his head. "Thor, you idiot. Did you come all this way because you thought the neighbourhood was being attacked by small children dressed in sheets?"

Thor frowned, "are you not being attacked?"

"No."

"Oh."

Loki rolled his eyes, smiling ever so slightly. "It is a mortal custom to dress up as monsters on the 31st of October and beg for candy and trick one another if they refuse."

Thor tilted his head, relaxing. "What a strange custom. May I ask what you are dressed as?"

Loki smiled. " I am dressed as Thomas, and he is dressed like me, given our physical similarities."

Thor looked to Tom, who pulled his wig from his head, revealing curly blonde hair. Thor looked between the two, looking more confused than ever. "I believe this is going to take me some time to get used to."

Loki frowned, "what do you mean time?" You're not planning on staying, are you?"

Thor shrugged. "I don't see why not?"

At that moment, a flash or red and blue whizzed past Loki towards Thor, finding it is home on Thor's red cape. Thor screamed in terror.

Loki sighed, looking up, "Odin help us."


	14. Comic-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to leave to attend Comic Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Thor's snores had rumbled through the apartment walls like thunder all night. Though he had fallen asleep on the downstairs couch, Loki could still hear his snores as clearly as though he were in the same room. As a result, Loki had elected to sleep with his head underneath his pillow; stitch curled up on top of it. They had both stayed there all night, Loki getting less than two hours of sleep. Eventually, the snoring stopped. Loki had no idea when, but he couldn't care less. Sighing, he removed his head from under the pillow, shrugging stitch off it before placing his head where he had been curled up. Loki felt himself relaxing into the warmth, and he smiled.

Then Loki felt the sun shine brightly through the blinds directly into his closed eyes. He could have screamed. But of course, Loki was much too dignified for that and instead settled for cursing his brother and the nine realms for all eternity. Full of rage, Loki rolled out of bed and slipped down the stairs, stitch close behind him. When he reached the kitchen, he was met by the sight of his brother happily eating his way through a box of chocolate pop tarts, a whole other box already discarded to the side next to Mjolnir. To the left of the kitchen counter sat Tom, intensely focused on something he was writing.

"Morning, brother!" Thor exclaimed happily through a mouth full of sugary breakfast.

Loki frowned as he stepped into the kitchen and sat beside Tom. Stich moved to rest on Thor's shoulders and in turn Loki felt a jab of jealousy and turned to Tom. He peered over Tom's shoulder and read. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I care, but what exactly is this for?"

Tom looked up briefly. "They're showing a clip at Comic-con in a few days."

Loki's eyes widened. If he recalled correctly, a 'clip' was a quick and sharp blow, particularly across the ear. S _howing a clip? What kind of barbaric society...?_

Noticing Loki and Thor's equally shocked expression, Tom chuckled. "A trailer," he clarified.

Loki looked even more confused. "A what?" He asked

"A preview for a movie."

Loki frowned thoughtfully. "I see. What exactly are you doing there?" He pressed.

"I'm pretending to be you."

"You're what?"

"I surprise the audience by making an appearance as you, so I'm just preparing what I'm going to say."

Loki peered at Tom's writing more closely. He frowned. "Your handwriting is appalling, and I wouldn't say that." His eyes trailed down the page as Tom continued to write. "Nor that …Perhaps you should just let me go-"

"No."

Loki frowned and pulled away, turning to the pop tart Thor had presented on a plate in front of him. He took a bite curiously. His eyebrows raised in surprise. It was incredibly sweet.

Tom pushed the rest of the pages to him.

Loki read over them thoughtfully.  _It…is not too terrible._  He thought it was quite an honest attempt at impersonating him. He then mentally reminded himself that Tom was and actor. "Acceptable," He said, passing the script back to a beaming Tom.

"Well then, I better start packing. But first I better clean this up," Tom said, gesturing to the crumbs littered across the table. He effortlessly lifted Mjolnir off the kitchen counter, wiped the crumbs underneath it, then placed the hammer gently back down again before moving away.

Loki stared, blinking and mouth agape like a fish. Thor pulled his shoulders back. "Brother, I believe that it is good fate that you have met this Thomas, he will be a good influence on you."

Loki sneered, silently agreeing.

* * *

 

_Three days later._

"Now are you sure you will all manage?" Tom asked, a packed suitcase at his feet. He was beginning to question it was wise to leave three powerful aliens, all of which quite destructive to the furniture when angry, alone together in a small apartment for several days.

"Worry not, son of hiddle, your quarters are in safe hands," Thor said confidently.

Stitch could now be seen by Tom to be carrying several of Loki's scarves in his mouth. "Well then, I have left some money on the bench in case you want to order some food. I also left a list of instruction on how to do that. There is food in the fridge, and my number is on the counter."

"We will be fine, thank you, Tom," Loki said.

Tom smiled, feeling quite anxious. He reminded himself it was only for a week or two, just until comic con was over. "Right then, goodbye." He moved to pick up his suitcase.

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders to embrace him. Tom wanted to cry when he realised it was Loki. He returned the embrace before he Loki pull away.

"Good luck Thomas," Loki said, giving a small reassuring smile. Realising he was being sentimental; he straightened himself up. "Go on now, and make sure you depict me correctly, I won't have you ruining my image by turning me soft."

"You're doing a fine job of that yourself, brother," Thor said jokingly.

Loki elbowed him in the ribs.

Smiling one last time, Tom picked up his suitcase and headed towards the waiting cab, feeling a little more confident than before.

 

 


	15. Apologies and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki isn't coping so well. Tom calls from comic con.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series, most of the dialogue here is the artist's work.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.
> 
> This chapter focuses more on drama than comedy. A lot of the content of this chapter didn't occur in the comics.

 

Loki sat proudly, a smug smile spread across his face as he stared down at the newly bought computer before him, kindly donated by the landlady for 'his gracious apology.' The screen was showing Tom's appearance as Loki at Comic-con, and Loki was quite pleased with the crowd's reaction. He expressed this to Tom through the levitating iPhone. "Thank you for relaying my message, Tom."

"Thank you! They loved it!" Tom said.

Loki could tell he was smiling through the phone. Typical Thomas.

Loki laughed, sounding strangely like Tom when he did so. "Yes, I can see that."

"So how is Thor?" Tom asked.

Loki looked up to where Thor was sitting across the table, smiling fondly at him with Stick sitting on his shoulders. "Just being his normal insufferable self," Loki answered.

Thor's smile dropped, and he looked down at the table, his brow furrowed.

"You shouldn't talk about your brother like that, Loki," Tom said, somewhat softly.

A spark of anger swelled in Loki's chest. "What would you know of it, Thomas?"

"Well, I know everything you and your brother have been through both from listening to you, and first hand experiencing it," Tom retorted.

Loki felt his breathing growing uneven. "You know nothing of it Thomas; you acted out what I lived. I felt what you pretended to feel. I still feel what you pretended to feel. Don't you dare say how I should and shouldn't act?" Loki said through gritted teeth. He could feel his head spinning with conflicting thoughts. He just didn't  _understand._

Thor was looking at him quite sadly now, like all he wanted was to embrace him. Loki felt more anger at what he mistook for sympathy.

Tom's voice regained his attention. "I understand Loki; I also know you only use that voice when someone points out something about yourself that you don't like."

"I do nothing of the sort, Thomas," Loki sneered.

"You did it just then."

Loki growled and moved away from the phone, his shoulders raised. He pressed his head into his palm and slouched over the kitchen sink. He scolded himself mentally. He could hear Thor talking quietly to Thomas on the phone. Probably apologising on his behalf. Why did everything he said and did, always lead to an argument with someone he cared about? Of course, sometimes he enjoyed it, but now wasn't one of those times.

"Brot- Loki?" a concerned voice said, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

Loki moved away from the contact but turned to face his brother. "You can call me brother, Thor."

Thor looked at him with such a shocked expression that Loki felt himself wanting to cry again. Had he truly made his brother so desperate for his acceptance, that the smallest sign of it was enough to send his brother into a state of confusion?

Thor placed his hand back on his shoulder, "Thank you, brother," Thor said with a small smile on his face.

Loki looked down, "I'm sorry it's something you need to thank me for."

Shaking his head, Thor pulled his brother into an embrace. Loki froze for a moment, and then relaxed enough to return the embrace. Thor sighed, "brother, I have ignored you for so long, and not just in my youth. It is I should be apologising for pushing you away, even if I did not realise at the time that is what I was doing."

Loki noted that Thor had steered away from his usual 'I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did' speech. He appreciated that. He breathed in deeply for a moment then pulled away so he could see Thor. "I forgive you,"

"And I forgive you, brother," Thor answered, but I believe you may need to ask for forgiveness from someone else of late," Thor said calmly.

Loki's eyes widened, and he looked at the phone. He suddenly felt another spark of anger, towards himself. He shook his head at the emotion. Enough, he thought. He made his way to the phone.

"Tom?" He said in a small voice. He half expected Thomas to have hung up and left.

"Hello, Loki," Tom replied in a calm voice.

"Thomas I am sorry for reacting the way I did, you did not deserve that."

"Loki-"

"You have been more generous and kind to me then I deserve, and I-"

"Loki."

"-Have been nothing but rude and disrespectful-"

"Loki."

"If you wish to leave or return to-"

"Loki,  _it's ok_ ," Tom assured.

Loki stopped, a puzzled expression on his face, "what?"

Through the phone, Tom smiled. "Loki, it's ok. I forgive you. You got angry; that's ok."

"Yes, but when I get angry I seem to have a habit of attempting mass genocide and world domination,"

"Did you attempt any of those things just then?" Tom asked.

"Well, no."

"Did you want to do those things?"

"…no?"

He could practically sense Tom rolling his eyes, "Loki, listen. You've done very bad things, granted. But if you ever want to move on; not let these emotions get the better of you, and even let others move on, you have to forgive yourself, and others first."

Loki clenched his fists together. "I know. I- I just talked with my brother."

"That's great! How did it go?"

"I- we moved on."

"Well done, Lokester. So, what do you think of the video?"

Loki smiled, "I may know what I'd like you to bring back as my souvenir."

"Oh really? Alright. I'll do my best to-"

"My army," Loki said suddenly, his voice serious.

"What?" Tom said, confused.

"My army, Thomas. Bring me one member from each place you visit." Loki had seen his fan's numbers. He wasn't entirely serious with this request, and he wasn't planning world domination, but should an enemy arise, an army of loyal fans would be useful.

"What …Loki I can't do that, it's not-" Tom stammered.

"Bring me my army or don't bother returning," Loki said, smiling.

"I'll get you something nice, ok."

"Don't come back."

Tom snorted. "Ok, I'll see you at home."


	16. Christmas Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom holds a christmas party and invites basically everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.

 

The loud hum of 'Frosty the Snowman' repeated in the background of Loki and Tom's apartment for what felt to be the fiftieth time that day. Loki shook his head, trying to rid it of the infernal noise and the persistent sound of banging sound that seemed to accompany it. One minute he had been recovering from the shock of everyday household items and stores turning bright orange and being covered in cheap plastic skulls then suddenly everything was red and green and covered in snow on the first day of November. He hadn't heard a 'normal song' since. Not for the first time that day, Loki breathed out in frustration.

"I don't see the point in all of these celebrations you mortals have, it seems like you all just keep trying to find excuses to eat an abundance of food and drink so much you can't remember your own names," Loki said, his arms crossed as he leant against the couch. He watched with a hint of interest as Tom and Thor went about cloaking an artificial pine tree with brightly coloured ornaments. "I also don't understand why you feel the persistent urge to decorate random symbolic objects with more symbolic objects, it seems utterly pointless," he said as Stitch ran past his legs with a length of tinfoil in his mouth.

Tom chuckled, but not at Stitch. "I seem to remember Thor telling me that you were quite the party animal, not to mention that time we went out for drinks," he said as he placed a reindeer decoration on the tree.

Blurry images of his face pressed against a bar table with vodka in his hair flashed through his mind. Memories of the aftermath brought a tight feeling to his stomach that made him feel nauseous. "Do not speak of that night," he muttered.

Turning to face Loki, Thor gestured to the tree. "Why don't you join us Loki, get into the 'Christmas Cheer'."

Loki scrunched up his nose, "I could just do that with magic you realise; it would be done in a second with no effort at all."

Tom smiled, "That's not the point, Loki. It's more about the occasion and putting in the effort to do something together as a family."

Loki frowned, confused, "you consider me family?" He then thought perhaps Tom might be referring to just the general idea, or perhaps Thor and himself.

Tom turned to face him, "Loki of course I do," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I invited guests, and the house needs to look festive.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "guests?"

"The Avengers," Tom answered simply.

Loki felt his blood run cold.

"Seeing as it seems that they all exist, I thought I should meet them. They have all been briefed on our situation and understand what's going on," Tom said. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you Loki," he added as he looked at Loki's face.

Thor stepped forward now, his face concerned, "what about your friends Thomas, the ones who wear my friend's faces?"

"I would argue it is the other way around, but I'm planning on meeting them in a few days," Tom answered.

Loki glanced between the two, "who did you invite specifically?"

"CAN YOU ALL PLEASE STOP TALKING AND PLAYING FROSTY THE BLOODY SNOWMAN AND OPEN THE DOOR, WE HAVE BEEN STANDING OUT HERE IN THE COLD FOR TEN MINUTES! STEVE AND I ARE ABOUT TO FREEZE FOR ANOTHER CENTURY!"

Suddenly, Loki knew what the persistent banging noise had been.

Tom looked to the door with raised eyebrows, "that would be Bucky, I imagine."

Loki backed away into the kitchen. Stitch followed.

Two seconds later, the door was swept open by Tom, followed by a gust of snow that revealed the Avengers that Loki knew, several others including a man with a metal arm who was standing at the front of the group, Bucky, Loki decided.

"It's about time!" Bucky said, immediately heading to the source of 'frosty the snowman' so he could eliminate it.

Loki watched as Thor strode past Tom and swept his friends into a bear hug. "My friends!"

"Thor, it's really great to see you too, but It would be great if we were all able to breathe," Stark said.

Thor stepped back, smiling. "Of course, my apologies." Thor suddenly gestured to Tom, "Allow me to introduce you to Thomas, my brother's roommate and 'actor'."

All eyes turned to Thomas.

"Woah," Steve said, as the man named as Bucky moved to stand by his side, a plum pie in one hand.

This seemed to be followed by several nods of agreement before they all attempted to shake hands with Loki's double-ganger. Loki's eyes narrowed at the general acceptance of the situation. Stark, Barton, Stephen, Banner, and Romanoff he recognised; though he had no recollection of the 'Bucky', and the other two males standing by Stephen and Tony, nor the young women and the robot-like man with the yellow cape. A glimmer of something on the robot man's forehead caught Loki's attention. His eyes widened.  _How is that possible?_  A feeling of heaviness in his chest and stomach overcame him. Fear, he realised.  _If that stone reaches the hands of Than-_

"Hey, where is reindeer games? I need to make a comparison," Tony said through the storm of voices, breaking Loki's thoughts.

Loki stepped back further as Tom began looking around the room. He didn't want to be there.  _What if they try to kill me?_  He heard Tom mutter a quick one moment before stepping into the kitchen where he stood. Their eyes met before Loki looked over Tom's shoulder to check if any of the 'guests' were reaching for concealed weapons in their suspicion of him. Curiously, he found, they were not. He looked back to Tom, who was watching him with a funny expression.

"Loki, are you alright?" He asked.

Loki shook his head, "I can't go out there Thomas, not after-"

"Loki, remember what I said about moving on, and letting others moving on too?" Tom asked him gently.

He looked away for a second before nodding.

"Besides, I said the others had been briefed on everything."

He nodded again.

Tom smiled, "I may have also threatened them with Mjolnir and Thor himself if they made things 'awkward'," Tom added, "Now, let's go have a party."

Tom then stepped into the dining room, and Loki found him less reluctantly following. This was followed by an uncomfortable silence that spread across the room.

"Yea' I'm not ever going to get used to that," Stark said, breaking the silence. "When I saw you, I knew what they meant by similar, but now seeing you both, I feel like I'm watching The Shining."

This was followed by mummers of agreement- and an elbow in Tony's side from Romanoff.

Loki looked down, concealing his small smile.

Sensing the tension, Tom stepped forward. "Well, I'd like to re-introduce you all to Loki," he said. "Loki, everyone. Everyone, Loki."

Loki cocked an eyebrow.  _This mortal._

Suddenly, one of the men that Loki did not recognise stepped forward, and Loki felt his shoulders draw back. Then the man offered his hand to him. Loki looked down at it in confusion.

"My name is Sam Wilson," the man said, "It's a pleasure to meet you," he added.

After a moment of hesitation, and an encouraging nod from Tom, Loki took the man's hand, then shook it. "My name is Loki Friggason, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Sam Wilson," Loki said, smiling.

Stephen then stepped forward and offered his hand to him. "My name is Steve Rogers, and this is my friend Bucky Barnes," Steve said, gesturing to his friend. The man with the metal arm stepped forward, offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he added.

This continued until Loki had been reintroduced to all the Avengers, and introduced to all the newer members, who Loki discovered was Wanda, the young women, Sam, James Rhodes and Vision, who as apparently an android made from the voice in the walls Stark had always talked to back in New York …and a soul gem.

When all the introductions were complete, and everyone went about into their own groups, Loki let himself slump onto the couch with Stitch in his lap, both feeling quite exhausted. From where he sat, Loki began to scan the room. Sam, Bucky and Steve were currently engaged in a game of Poker, of which Bucky was betting plum pies. Tony, Rhodes and Bruce were currently attempting to fix the sound machine that Bucky had broken upon entering the house. Tom and Wanda were discussing something. Natasha and Clint were engaged in a vicious drinking contest, which Natasha was clearly winning, and Thor and Vision were comparing capes.

Smiling, Loki rose from his seat to engage in the drinking contest. It was time to embark in some 'Christmas Cheer.'


	17. The End of All Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets the script for Thor: Ragnarok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.

 

Tom was accustomed to playing a wide variety of roles in his acting career, and some of those he was obligated to do. Luckily, he normally favoured those roles, particularly his role as Loki, his rather dramatic roommate. So, when he was made aware of a new Thor movie involving Loki, who the movie was actually about, he was quite pleased at the chance to reprise his take on the demigod. After all, when one spends a year or two living with a person, you tend to learn quite a lot about them.

For instance, Tom had discovered that Loki had a habit of denying his interest or emotions internally, unaware that he was actually saying, "not that he would ever let Tom know that," at loud. It was very amusing. Particularly in regard to when he was referring to his brother.

Tom then took the initiative to discover what this new film's title would be. Obviously the main title would be Thor, but the subheading was unknown to him. However, he did know that subheadings reveal quite a lot about the plot of the movie, particularly in regard to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The most obvious examples of this included: Captain America: Winter Soldier; Civil War. Avengers: Age of Ultron and of course, Thor: The Dark World. An exception of this however, much like the man himself, was the Iron Man franchise, which did not need a subheading to attract viewers, it simply needed: Iron Man: 2; 3, and enough had been said.

So, when he saw the title was the third instalment of the Thor (Loki) franchise, he was, to say the least, nonplussed.

It read: Thor: Ragnarok

_Ragnarok._

Now, it should be known that in order to deliver an accurate performance in the Thor franchise, he had done plenty of research into the amazing world of Norse Mythology, (now apparently history/legend), and prided himself on his knowledge, sometimes even putting Loki to the test.

Ragnarok was the word given by the Vikings for the end of all days, the apocalypse if you like. The apocalypse that Loki, his moody and dramatic roommate, had quite a large part to play in, particularly in starting it.

Tom stared at his screen, drawing in a deep breath. "LOKI, WHY IN THE NAME OF HELHEIM ITSELF IS THE NEW THOR MOVIE TITLED THOR: RAGNOROK?!"

On the other side of the apartment, the sound of a glass shattering on the ground, followed by the scattering of chairs and the opening of the kitchen window, could be heard. This was then proceeded by a crash and muttered swearing.

Moments later, Thor appeared by Tom's desk.

"Son of Hiddle, it appears my brother has jumped out of the window," Thor said, not seeming to be concerned.

Tom sighed, rubbing his temples. "Here we go again."


	18. New Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thor Ragnarok movie has some interesting effects on the Asgardians appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's work, and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.

 

The day was early; the first rays of light shining through the kitchen window, providing light for Tom to read his script. It was the perfect time. All were asleep; Stitch was curled up on Loki's bed, who was also resting. Thor was snoring soundly in his own makeshift room, still insisting on staying on Midgard. Tom was the only one awake, and all was peaceful. No battles between brothers. No scarves being stolen, no alien induced scratches.

Finally, he could read the script of Thor: Ragnarok.

He had a vague idea of what would occur within the new 'plot.' Thor would discover something is wrong, eventually; Loki would cause some mayhem; Thor would take off his shirt for some reason, Loki would betray Thor, Thor would react, the problem would be solved, and Loki would create a twist for the next movie. He just needed to know the specifics.

Tom reached for the first page, eager to read his lines, or rather, Loki's lines.

His eagerness was short lived.

The sound of people stirring began to emanate around the house. He heard a loud thump; most likely Thor falling out of bed. A moment later he heard the expected yelling coming from Loki's room, enraged by his brother waking him at such a time. Then came the shush that Loki always made at Thor for potentially waking other members within the flat. Himself, of course.

Not long after he heard the sound of feet making their way down the stairs, each with their own different sound. Tom had long ago learned to tell the difference between the two sets of footsteps, which came in handy when determining how he best brace himself before the owner appeared.

Preparing himself for a lively, fully awake Thor and a scowling, bed-headed Loki, Tom sighed and got ready to make some pop tarts.

Then he saw it.

Or rather, them.

He nearly fell out of his chair in fright.

The most startling was Thor. Where he expected to see long, flowing golden locks, he saw short, regular blonde hair. There was a weird etching carved into the hair on the right side of his head. And his hammer was gone, replaced with a shield and two swords.  _Swords_. He had a new helmet too. It was …different.

Next was Loki. His helmet had changed. It was missing the part that actually made it a helmet. It was now basically a dramatic headband _. I wonder if he has a headache?_  His clothes had changed too. They had yellow.  _Yellow. And is that purple?_  He seemed to be armed with some new daggers, blue.

It was different, but after recovering from the initial shock, he found it wasn't bad. It was a good look. New, but good. Thor's hair was the most shocking. "Uh, I take it this is your new look for 'Thor: Ragnarok."

The two brothers looked at him for a moment, confused. Then they looked down at themselves. A moment later, their heads shot up. Loki looked shocked. Thor looked horrified. Thor shot out of the room, presumably to the bathroom.

Loki, instead, calmly conjured a projection of himself. After realising that there were currently three versions of themselves in the room, Tom watched as the god circled the projection, making his judgment. Eventually, Loki came to a stop. "Not bad, the colours are different. But I can change that later. The helmet-"

"MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" came a loud booming voice from the bathroom, "THIS IS A DAY OF WOE, AND I SHALL BE AVENGED!"

Loki raised his eyebrows, "I don't think he likes his haircut."

Shaking his head, Tom turned his attention back to the script. He read the characters list. "Hey Loki, how do you feel about facing the Hulk?"

Loki paled. "I would rather face the landlady."


	19. Of Ragnarok, emotions and Infinity Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom discuss the aftermath of Ragnarok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's comic book, but has extended past her cannon, and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.
> 
> I also casually reference a Tumblr meme.

 

Loki sat across from his fellow roommate, tea in hand. It had been a long week. Hulk, Apocalypse, Landlady and all. He truly felt his time with Tom was a driving factor as to his actions in the last days, and Odin forbid, he was now being considered an anti-hero, rather than the usual bat crazy villain. He wondered if it would last; a part of him hoped it would, despite his typical nature.

It had been quite odd, having a new 'movie' come into the picture. He himself had to go and live it, while Thomas had to act the exact events. That meant that Tom saw, did, and probably felt all. The good, the embarrassing, and unfortunately, the bad. He himself didn't have many issues doing most of the things he did, at least while they were happening. But Tom. He wasn't sure how he felt about the good-natured, kind and forgiving Tom that he knew having to do the same things. Certainly, they were not real on his side of things, but Tom would know that somewhere, he was doing them.

That was the first time he had truly felt the dark, twisting feeling in one's gut, heart, and even soul, that people so often associated with committing a 'bad deed'. Did it stop him from doing several of the things that crossed his mind over the course of 'Ragnarok'? Sometimes. All of the time? No.

He had also made some very interesting realisations. One, Thor actually could tell when he was up to something much better than he had originally anticipated. Two, Thor might actually be the adopted one. ...somehow Three, Odin did consider him a son. …He honestly hadn't expected that, nor the realisation that he didn't actually want Thor to go. Which leads into realisation Four, _I don't want my brother to give up on me…_

He sighed, taking a sip of tea. Tom knows all this too.  _I don't want him to give up on me either._

Tom leaned forward in his chair, hands folded neatly on the table as his face grew kind, yet concerned. That was strange too, seeing his own face form into an expression that until quite recently he had only worn for his own advantage, and had almost never been genuine. He placed the tea down, waiting for the question.

"So, Odin has passed?"

_There it is._  "Yes."

Tom's fingers moved anxiously around the mug he grasped, "Does that mean you can go back to- oh, right." He paused for a moment, almost embarrassed, "I am sorry."

He looked it too, and Loki knew, despite Tom's acting abilities, it was not an act. They wore the same face, and he knew it well. "Asgard is its people, and with my Father dead, I suppose, Yes."

Tom's shoulders sank, and he looked down at the table for a moment, breathing deeply, "so this is goodbye?"

"Not necessarily. We were heading for Midgard, after all."

Tom looked up again in surprise, "You're staying?"

He suddenly felt worried.  _Does he want me to leave?_  "If you are willing." He took another sip of his tea to conceal his concern.  _I don't want to go._

Tom had his mouth agape for a moment, apparently shocked. "Of course, I am willing; I want you to stay."

That took him by surprise, so much, in fact, he had to put his tea down, "truly?"

"Truly," Tom paused again, and his brow furrowed in confusion, "why wouldn't I want you to stay?"

He felt his shoulders square for a moment, before collapsing, unable to fight against the strong desire to sink into his chair, Odin Forbid, worried. "I- you know what I am, who I am, what I have done- "

Tom leant forward again, "Yes I do; I know who you are, what you are, and what you have done. But most importantly, I know you are my family. You, your brother and that weird alien-dog thing," he paused again, chuckling, "besides, it technically is your apartment, I don't want to face the landlady."

He struggled for words. _Count on Thomas to make me cry._  He smiled, happy. It felt good to be wanted.

Tom lent back in his chair; signally the conversation had now taken a more light-hearted turn, "so, apparently your next appearance will be in 'Avengers: Infinity War'," he took a sip of tea "…you wouldn't happen to know where the tesseract is, would you?"

"I- um."

"It's under the mattress, isn't it?"

He sighed, "It was."

Tom raised his eyebrows, "where is it now?"

"With Stitch, last time I checked," he looked over his shoulder for a moment, 'checking the coast was clear', "don't tell Thor."

Tom shook his head, sighing, "how are we going to defeat this Thanos character, anyway?"

He chuckled, "Oh you know, Thor and I will do 'get help', The Captain will call him out on his 'language', that second-rate magician named Strange will try to make a bargain, and The Guardians will challenge him to a dance-off."

Tom took one last swig of his tea, "what could go wrong?"

At that moment, a familiar, vaguely Australian voice called out from the kitchen, "brother, do you suppose I would survive should I attempt to remove the toast with a fork. I'm trying to figure out these new powers and their limits."

"We're doomed."


	20. Dead, or Not Dead? That is the Question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes home to the apartment, expecting an empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's comic book, but has extended past her cannon, and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.
> 
> Yay, 20th Chapter!
> 
> SPOILER WARNING FOR INFINITY WAR!
> 
> Also, wishful thinking.

 

It had been a long time coming, eight years for Tom, in fact. Filming for Infinity War was complete, and the movie successfully premiered. Yet, he felt sad. His character- his friend, had finally come to an end. The return back to the flat had been an anxious one, for one dark, horrible question was ever present in his mind. Would Loki be there? When Loki and his brother's appearance had dramatically changed with the arrival of Thor Ragnarok, it had been a pleasant yet shocking surprise. But it meant that his world's friends changed with their Marvel universe counterparts, possibly even if death.

He wasn't entirely sure if his Loki, or Thor- or any of them, were the same as their movie counterparts. They seemed to share the same appearance and characteristics, perhaps even character arcs, yet they were not the same. They were from some from another universe, and his versions from some other universe- certainly not his own.  _Or were they?_  His Loki had managed to get his hands on the Tesseract when the other Loki had. Thinking about such things made his head hurt.

The flat seemed quiet, much too quiet for two demi-gods and one alien-dog creature. Tom felt his chest tighten in fear. He looked and listened around for any signs of life. He found none. Anxiously, he let go of his suitcase, dropping the keys by it before he made his way through the open living space, "Loki? "he called quietly, not sure if he really wanted to call his name too loudly, for if there was no response, it could only mean one thing. He breathed in, moving further into the apartment, "Thor? Anyone?"

"In here, Son of Hiddle."

He sighed a breath of relief at the familiar voice. Where there was Thor, there was Loki. He followed the sound of the voice to the living room. There he found Thor, sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking worse for wear despite his once again new attire. Stitch was in his lap, ears and antenna drooping in sadness. There was no Loki.

He drew closer and saw that Thor's face held a deep frown, his left eye red as he pet the alien-dog in his lap. Stitch too, looked far too sombre. Tom felt most of his hope leave him; yet, there was still some left. "Thor? …is Loki here?"

Thor raised a tired head, which revealed two eyes, rather than one. The right eye was tearless while the other was red. Yet, both eyes held an emptiness within them; empty except for their great sadness. He shook his head. "He just… he just disappeared. I hoped we would still be able to be together, here in this apartment. But I lost him, again. To Thanos, and too whatever made him disappear."

Tom sank to the floor in front of Thor, "I think… I think they wrote him out of existence." He swallowed, his own eyes growing heavy, "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Thor sniffled, not making eye contact, "nor did I, both times." He wiped his eyes, "he died a noble death, to save me."

He smiled weakly, "I know, and I am prouder than I have ever been."

The thunder god smiled back ever so slightly, "I imagine my mother and father are proud of him also; they are all together in death now- I don't know about my sister though.

He chuckled at that, before frowning suddenly as a new, even darker thought entered his mind. "Does …does this mean they all disappeared, in this world?"

Thor shook his head, "I do not know."

At that they sat, silent. Thor continued to pet Stitch while he simply thought. He thought of Loki; of how far he had come, the bad, the good, the failures, the successes, but most of all he thought of the time he had spent with him in the stupid little flat. It had been Loki who had sent out that advertisement looking for a flatmate. When he had seen it, he had only answered it out of curiosity, not sure what to expect. For some bizarre reason, he showed up at the door and found Loki, not an enthusiastic fan or some sort of prelude to a murder show. So, he stayed. He hadn't need too. Heavens knows he didn't need to share a flat to pay rent. But he had needed Loki. The character that made his career, so far at least. The brother who became lost, the villain that invaded New York, the son that saved the throne, then took it, the prince that became the saviour; and finally, the hero, Loki Odinson of Asgard, who after everything could not watch his brother die. But most of all, he had been his friend. He supposed all things must come to an end.

Wiping his own eyes, he got up and went to the kitchen. He made his way past the kitchen table to the fridge. Maybe for a drink, maybe for memories or pranks. He wasn't sure. Life would never be the same.

* * *

Loki Odinson of Asgard, esteemed hero and saviour of Asgard and his idiotic brother, the Lord of Thunder, was leaning comfortably against the kitchen countertop, enjoying an excellent English breakfast, as he had been for several hours when his flatmate wandered into the kitchen. He took another bite of his delicious meal, watching as Tom opened the fridge door like it weighed half of Volstagg.

Thomas looked terribly sad, shoulders slumped and eyes red. It was most unusual for the normally cheerful mortal; he felt a pang of worry for his friend. He watched as Tom sat down at the table, orange juice carton in hand, utterly ignoring him.

Suddenly, Tom burst into tears, pressing his face into his palms as he cried. This went on for some time before Loki finally decided to interrupt, " _why on Earth are you crying, Thomas?"_

Tom shot up from his seat, a look of pure shock on his face, then relief. A moment later Loki found himself enveloped in his friend's arms. Confused, he returned the embrace, resting his head on Tom's shoulder as he awkwardly attempted to soothe his crying flatmate with a pat on the back.

Eventually, Tom pulled away, eyes raw, "you're meant to be dead."

"Am I? Terribly sorry," he retorted, somewhat sarcastically.

"you were killed by Thanos! Thor said you disappeared before him in the apartment," Tom frowned, yet smiled. It was an odd look.

"Yes, I suppose I was, and did."

Tom threw his arms up, "how are you here? Not that I am complaining," he paused, frowning deeper, "did you fake your death again?"

"Sounds like something I would do," he chuckled, taking a sip of coffee from his #1 Bro mug, "what did I look like when I  _died_? In the movie, I mean."

"Like you, only pale- you were chocked to death."

He sighed, giving a knowing look in a random direction, "Yes, I am aware; once again, I ask you what did I, or well, you, look like?"

"I just told you. Like you. Pale, a little greasy yet stylish."

_This is going nowhere._  "Honestly Thomas, you would think I was talking to Thor. What do I look like  _naturally?"_

Thomas frowned, "this is ridiculous-"

"answer the question, Thomas."

"You looked like me."

He sighed, annoyed, "what do I look like in my true form, say, when I am no upholding my guise because of laziness, the need for certain powers or  _perhaps an unfortunate, untimely loss of life?"_

Thomas thought for a moment, by the look of concentration on his face. He excused it as being emotionally exhausted. Finally, Tom looked up, "well if you did any of those things, your skin turns blue, and your eyes would- oh."

He raised an eyebrow, "well, if I did not look like that I think we can conclude that I did not in fact, die."

Tom stared at him for a moment, a different look of shock on his face, "you little shit."

He smirked at his own wit and inability to permanently die; he was about to gloat when suddenly he felt the wind knocked out of him by a familiar strength.

"LOKI!" his brother cried in a relieved, yet teary voice, holding him a tight bear hug as he sobbed into his shoulder. Loki smiled fondly, not entirely opposed to the sudden increase of hugs. He returned Thor's hug warmly, attempting to soothe his brother. He supposed that Thor had not in fact been intently petting Stitch with a serious face all those hours ago because he was happy. He gave Tom an apologetic look for not enlightening them earlier.

Thor pulled back, "you died, again!"

He sighed.  _Do I have to go through this again?_  "Well, it seems it didn't last."

"I saw you die again, then disappear whilst you were reading a book!"

He chuckled at the statement, "Yes, well one must never interrupt me while I am reading a book. I just sort of reappeared again," he turned to Tom, "perhaps the next 'script' will enlighten us. They may have decided no movie was worth watching without me."

That earned a shake of the head from Tom, and a laugh, "no, or course not. Just don't ever do that again."

He smiled, "of course not."

Tom pointed a finger, "I mean it. Or I shall inform the landlady."

He shuddered, "she alone could defeat Thanos," he paused, "actually, that might wor-"

"No."

"If you insist, Thomas."


	21. Evilness level.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes up with a method of measuring Loki's evilness day by day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's comic book but has extended past her cannon, and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.

Loki wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in this situation. For the last month, he and Thomas had been making calls to other members of the 'Marvel Cinematic Universe' to see if anyone was still alive, so far, they head either the endless dialling of the phone, or nothing at all. Now, however, he was sitting cross-legged on the carpet looking at the sketches spread across the coffee table that Thor had drawn him. He sat listening to Thor drone on, his head resting in the palm of his hand as he attempted to listen to his brother. Tom sat on the couch behind him, book in hand, not really paying attention either.

Stitch brought him back to reality, the alien's nose edging a piece of paper into his lap impatiently. He picked it up, examining it. He raised an eyebrow at the image. It was a crudely drawn illustration of himself, in full armour, horns and all. Three-quarters of the figure was almost filled with green colour, not quite inside the lines. He looked up to his brother, "what is this?"

"It's your evilness level, brother?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Thor frowned, "I told you, brother," he said, taking the image from him, placing it with the others. "The green represents how evil you are, brother. But seeing as how your evilness seems to vary from moment to moment, as you said, I have drawn up a few to represent different times of our lives, even single days."

He examined the images, seeing varying levels of green, "and the point of this is?"

"Just keeping track, brother."

He frowned, "right, well then… what did that image represent?" He asked, curious.

Thor held the image in question back up, "your invasion of New York."

Loki looked at the image more closely, realising that the illustration of himself closely resembled how he looked during the battle for New York. The rough, black hair, the overly dramatic armour, sceptre and bluer than usual eyes. The figure was almost entirely filled with green, which made sense. He looked back to the coffee table, and found that upon closer inspection the 'Loki's all took on varying degrees of green. He decided he better order them and see best how Thor saw him over time. It could prove interesting, if not amusing. Maybe even sad.

He wasn't sure yet.

Hesitantly, he reached for a particularly young-looking version of himself, only a babe. He was blue in this one, and held just a small, if not minuscule amount of green. He felt touched. Next, a slightly older Loki was furiously filled in with green. He noticed not too long after that this version of himself was surrounded by snakes and pointy knives, with the note 'don't pick up snakes to admire them' written underneath them. He gave Thor a look.

The next few images followed similar circumstances, becoming increasingly green if they involved a day where he 'pranked' Thor, then almost no green at all on others. Finally, he reached an adult version of himself. It was neatly drawn this time, and the image of himself looked calmer, refined. His armour sleeker, less bold and dominating; his hair short and sleeked back. Curiously, the figure was only coloured up to the knees in green, while the caption read, "my 'coronation day'. He looked up at his brother, "I would have thought I was a bit eviller on this date."

Thor shook his head, "your reasoning for stopping my coronation was sound," he smiled, "it was just the way you went about it wasn't exactly noble."

He stared for a moment, not entirely sure if had heard correctly. "Did you just say I was right?"

Thor ignored him, suddenly engaged in drawing again. Grumbling, he went back to the images. The next was similar to the last, only angrier in how it was drawn, with hints of blue scattered about it. The figure was almost up to his waist in green, the other half in red. The red was apparently anger. He didn't have to read the caption to know this was the day it happened. It was such a contrast, in such a short time. Two completely different people. One who didn't know the truth, and one who did. Thor was right; he had been  _so angry_. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand clasped his shoulder softly; he looked behind him to see Thomas offering a comforting smile from behind his book.

Smiling weakly, he returned to the images once more; Stitch now curled up in his lap. Next was the New York Illustration, and the one after that was the day he lost her. His mother. He was messy in the illustration, black hair cast everywhere. It held no green at all, but was instead filled with red. The hand on his shoulder squeezed again as he went to the next image, not wishing to linger. This one looked similar to how he looked now, only with a touch of his 'New York' flare still evident. It was obviously meant to represent him during the vents of the Malakeith. It had green scattered about, and red. It was a bit of a mess, which was accurate for the time.

Shaking his head, he found an image of his father. He couldn't help but snort at the fact it too was completely filled with green.  _All I did was invest in the arts._  The next one looked exactly like he did now, black hair hanging neatly at his shoulders instead of being overly styled and sleeked. It held green up to the thighs, which made sense. He had betrayed Thor twice in the span of a few days during Ragnarok, even if Thor didn't notice the second until a few months ago.

He was about to comment when Thor slid him one more image with a small smile. He took it hesitantly, not quite sure what it could be. He looked upon it, not sure what to expect.

He almost cried at what he saw.

The image, unlike the others, featured others instead of just himself. He was in the centre, with a more relaxed posture it would seem. He held his number one bro coffee mug in hand and was clad in green pyjamas instead of armour. On his right was Thomas, with his curly ginger hair and beard (newly grown – he still wasn't sure what to make of it). To his left was Thor, short hair and all. Looking quite happy. Finally, at his feet was Stitch, a chewed-up scarf in his mouth. In terms of green, they all held some, not just him. The green he held was little, and lighter in colour.

He stared at it for a moment more, before looking up to his brother, eyes a tad red, "Thor, I do not think you are such a bad artist after all."

* * *

Since he had drawn out the 'evilness scales', the Son of Hiddle had come up with the idea to attack a whiteboard to the fridge, with an illustration of Loki drawn upon it. When Loki wished to, he could colour in a certain level of 'Loki' to let everybody know just how 'evil' he was feeling upon that particular day. Should there be no or little green, they knew not to worry, but should there be lots, the would know to keep their distance or help if necessary.

Thor had thought it a flawless plan and had congratulated Tom, until he remembered that Loki, was in fact, Loki.

It had been a normal morning, or as normal as possible considering the circumstances. Tom was already in the kitchen when he walked in to make himself some breakfast, his brother nowhere to be found. Asleep, he assumed. The 'Loki board' held no green, but had been signed by Loki to let them know he had actually gotten up and updated the board.

Smiling, he picked up one of Thomas's green mugs to make some coffee, enjoying the relaxed feeling the morning held. "Good morning, Thomas," he said, gesturing with his mug.

Thomas smiled back, gesturing with his own mug to the 'void of green Loki' upon the fridge, "that is good, isn't it?"

He filled his mug with coffee, shaking his head, "I fear not, Son of Hiddle."

Thomas frowned, "what do you mean."

"Well, I may be wrong, but this is the first time my brother has shown no green in days, following several days of an abundance of green at that. Which means he is probably up to something mischievous while we have our guards down."

Thomas nodded, "that does make sense, but-"

It was at this moment that the green mug in Thor's hand suddenly became void of coffee, the mug itself soon disappearing. In its place stood Loki. Before anyone could react, Loki smiled, "blehh it's me!" he said, stabbing Thor before running off.

Thor sighed, pressing his hand against his wound, thinking it was far too early for this kind of bullshit.

Not too concerned, Tom took a sip of his own Coffee, "we probably should have seen this coming."

Thor nodded, wincing slightly, "why doesn't he ever do this to you?"

Tom looked at him gravely, something terrifyingly  _Loki_  glinting in his eyes that made Thor wonder where the line was between his brother and Tom's personalities.

"Oh, he would dare.  _Trust me."_

Loki called back from somewhere in the apartment, "trust him! He will pour orange juice into the milk carton!"

Slowly, Thor raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned.

Thomas shrugged sheepishly, "Loki'd?"


	22. The 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is celebrating his 'birthday'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's comic book but has extended past her cannon, and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.
> 
> I know it's a bit late, but happy birthday Steve Rogers!

 

Like it did every year, the 4th of July rolled around, and brought with it an abundance of patriotism. Yet, the date also held a different significance for a few. For Steve Rogers, in particular. He turned 100, on this date. Well, not _that date_ exactly. The 4th of July wasnt really Steve's birth, Tom knew, but it had just sort of stuck.

It was odd, the blur between the marvel cinematic universe and his own. He really wasn't sure which one he was in, but after hours of trying, finally managed to make contact with the captain. So, when Tom finally heard the phone pick up, he could not help but give out a breath of relief.

"Steve."

"Tom?"

"Yeah, it's me. I just- I know what has happened, I have been trying to call everyone …everyone who is left, but no one was responding." He paused, suddenly wondering if the reason he was calling in bad taste, "I –uh. I wanted to wish you a 'happy birthday', Steve."

He heard Steve sigh, and he could almost see him nodding his head, even over the phone. "Thanks, Tom. I'm sorry about Loki, Thor seemed really destroyed by it.

Silence.

"Tom?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing out of the kitchen and into the living room where Loki was currently laying across the couch, deeply engaged in the third Harry Potter novel. He saw Loki taken a sharp intake of breath, " _Sirius Black is who!?"_

"Uh, about that."

He heard another sigh from Steve's end, "why am I not surprised," he added, with what almost seemed like a humorous tone. A moment later he went silent. "wait …did Loki just reappear or was he never dead?"

"He did disappear, but I am honestly not sure If he was truly dead or not in the first place."

"Has …has anybody else reappeared?" Steve asked in a small voice, "or been brought back"

Tom felt his heart ache a little, "I don't know," he answered honestly. "but I think you will see your friends again, Steve."

"I hope so too."

There was another silence, filled with thought. Tom decided to break it. "I was wondering, Steve; did you want to go out for drinks with Thor, Loki and I?"

"I don't know, I don't really think-"

"Nothing ridiculous, I promise. Just so we can chat."

"Alright, but no surprises."

"I promise."

* * *

"I'm not paying," Loki said, refusing to put his book down. An important development involving Harry Potter's godfather had just been revealed, raising more questions than they answered. He had a feeling this Sirius Black was not all that others seemed to think he was.

Tom snorted, sitting upon the worn-down couch opposite him, "you never pay for anything."

That did it. He slammed the book down upon the coffee table, emotional from what he had read, "what are you talking about, Thomas?"

"It's not exactly a hidden fact that you don't actually pay for the rent, not that I need you to pay, but you don't. Actually, how were you paying for the flat before I answered your ad?"

Loki thought for a moment, taken aback by the question. He didn't actually know the answer to be perfectly answered. It was just one of those "With my amazing charm and goodwill?"

Raising an eyebrow, Tom crossed his arms, "u-hah, sure."

Wishing dearly to change the subject, Loki threw his arms up in the air, "who is going to look after Stitch?"

Suddenly, a blue blur appeared on top of the couch backrest, "Stitch can look after Stitch."

Loki jumped, still not used to hearing Stitch speak. It had started not too long after he had 'reappeared', when Stitch had begun expressing how sad he was when he had 'died.' He smiled at the creature for expressing itself, "right, of course."

Tom took the hint and smiled, walking to the base of the staircase, "THOR, WERE GOING OUT FOR DRINKS!"

Not a moment later, very loud and obvious crashing could be heard getting closer and closer until Thor could be seen bolting down the stairs. He was lighter and happier now that Loki was back, "this is a joyous occasion!"

Tom raised his hands as an easing gesture, "Now, it's also the fourth of July, a celebration of American freedom- "

Loki felt the need to interrupt, "typical."

Ignoring him, Tom continued, "so there is going to be a lot of people celebrating as well, so we want to keep a low profile. Also, Steve doesn't want to make a big deal out of it being his birthday."

Understanding, Thor folded his arms in relaxation, "will the others be joining us?"

"No, Steve celebrated earlier on his actual birthday with …with those left. So, it is going to be a quiet evening, okay. No drunken shenanigans."

Thor nodded, "I promise to keep myself composed for Stephen, Tom."

"I wasn't talking about you, Thor," Tom replied. He looked pointedly at Loki.

He rolled his eyes. Yet, he understood and respected what Thomas was asking him.

Perceiving this, Tom continued on again, "I think we will need to disguise our appearances, so nobody recognises us."

Thor grabbed a nearby tea towel and draped it over his head.

Tom pressed his temples, "not like that, Thor," he turned to face Loki, "are you able to-"

Loki sighed, "of course." He waved his hand, not because it was vital to any part of the transformations, but because it simply looked dramatic. With that, Thor's hair suddenly began to turn red, and slightly longer. His complexation became pale and freckly. Tom's hair turned brown and unruly, and his facial shape changed, his nose and teeth larger, though not in an unattractive way. For himself, he kept his ebony hair and green eyes, but made his hair shorter and more unruly, and upon his face he manifested a pair of round glasses.

Tom took in their new appearances for a moment, before taking out his phone to examine his own. After a moment, he looked up, eyes squinted, "did you just-"

Loki looked sceptically at the discarded Harry Potter novel, "n –no?"

"It will be a miracle if we aren't noticed this way as well; at least we don't look like the movie adaptation of these characters."

"The what?"

Tom sighed, "oh dear."

* * *

When Steve had first showed up at the bar, he had waited around for a while, ever aware that he had arrived a little early. He expected to wait around a little while before his friends showed up, which he intended so he could have some time to think. Yet when his friends didn't seem to appear after the arranged time, he began to get a little bit of put.

That was, until, he noticed three figures striding up to him confidently. He was a bit taken aback. He didn't recognise them, but they sure seemed to recognise him. He was barely resisting arming himself.

"Captain Rogers!" the red-haired one exclaimed, wrapping him in a curiously strong embrace for one so gangly looking.

Steve winced, praying that nobody had heard. He wished to keep a low profile. Then, with a start, Steve realised he recognised the deep, oddly Australian sounding voice which was not quite thick enough to be an accent. He looked him up and down, "Thor!? Why do you look like that?"

Thor smiled, gesturing to the brunette and the guy in the glasses, "we are in disguise. My brother is very clever, is he not?"

He looked over at the other two, and found he was not able to guess which was which, though he had a hunch Loki was the one with the unruly black hair, "very."

The brunette stepped forwards, "we thought it best to come in disguise as to not be recognised," Tom, Steve realised, said as he embraced him. "Loki elected to change us into his interpretation of the Harry Potter characters.

He had an 'ahah' moment at that, making the connection. He had really enjoyed those books. In fact, Loki's interpretation seemed quite interesting, aside from the obvious male –Hermione thing. "You fooled me," he smiled, looking to Loki.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers."

He noticed Loki hesitated, eyes somewhat downcast. The last time he had seen him had been at Christmas when Bucky- He stopped himself.  _Not now._ He shook the thought off. He made a move to embrace the God, "you can call me Steve, Loki. Thanks' for coming."

Loki attempted another smile, "Happy Birthday, Stephen."

Thor gestured to Steve, "why are you not in disguise. Surely someone will recognise you."

"Nobody recognises me with the beard," he shrugged, "guess people don't see what they don't expect."

The three nodded along, seeming to drift off a little bit into their own thoughts. Before it got too awkward, Tom clapped his hands together, "rights, I'm opening up a tab. Who wants what? Be sensible."

* * *

Something was off with the Capta- with Steve. Even in the short time Loki had known him, that much was obvious. While they sat around having drinks, discussing how they had been, and what had happened, almost unbearingly beating around the bush on the topic, Loki noticed some things about the Captain. Having a fully-grown beard was the most obvious indicator of the change of mental state, but it went further than that. There were dark shadows under his eyes, which looked sad and empty once you got past the mask. Loki knew that mask well, for he had often worn it. Steve no longer held his shoulders back in a proud, confident sort of way. Instead they were rolled forwards and hunched.

Basically, he looked like shit.

Tom has informed him that Steve's shield brother, or partner even, had disappeared along with the others. From what he had heard, an event or threat of losing Bucky had a history of bringing out a lot of anger and fear out of the Captain. If his memory served him correctly, this would be the fourth or so time that Steve had lost him, but only the second time that he truly believed him dead.

He wondered if his supposed 'deaths' had the same initial impact on Thor. After a moment, he realised he would be lying to himself if he said they did not.

Looking at Stephen, however, he dearly hoped that the Captain would be reunited with his friend again. In fact, he believed he would be.

Putting down his drink, he sat up from the stool, "if you will excuse me for a moment." He was exactly sure where he wanted to go, only that he wanted to walk alone for a moment.

He found his feet carrying him towards the live singers. Music always allowed him to think a little bit clearer.  _Perhaps if we were able to acquire the soul sto-_

He let out a grunt as something solid collided with his chest. It- she, stumbled back a step or two, but did not lose her footing. He was about to say something about watching where you stepped, but noticed that the woman was looking him up and down with squinted eyes.

"What?" he sneered, looking her up and down. Her hair was auburn and slightly wavy, and her eyes a deep brown behind her glasses. She had a strong jaw, and a stronger expression. He noticed with interest her arms were illustrated with numerous tattoos, seemingly running from her wrists to disappear under the capped sleeves of her black shirt.

Stopping her scanning, the woman met his eyes. She was roughly the same height as him so didn't have to look up like most people did. It was an odd experience. "You are not who you are pretending to be," she said ominously.

He started at the words, "well I suppose you could say-"

She shook her head, " _no,_ not like that, well maybe that too, but I meant your appearance. You're wearing an illusion."

_How in Valhalla- "_ I don't know what you are talking about."

She raised an eyebrow, "you are remarkably bad at lying. I mean you're better then most, but still."

He raised both eyebrows, astounded, " _excuse me_?"

"You're excused."

Dumbfounded, he shook his head, "who are you?"

She looked him up and down again, "I could ask you the same question."

"My name is Harry."

"Uh huh. Sure. I'm Verity Willis if it makes you feel better, and that's the truth."

He tried to step past her, "my name is Harry, I told you."

She shook her head, blocking his path, "no it isn't. It's Loki, and-" she paused, as if realising her own words. "Oh my god you're Loki; you attacked New York!"

He backed away.  _Was she Asgardian? A witch?_ "How are you doing this? Not many people can see past my-"

"Answer me these questions," she interrupted him, eyes scanning him again in an off-putting sort of way.

They were blocking people's way now, but he didn't really care. This sudden turn of events was far more interesting, and concerning. "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged, "because you like games."

_Fair enough_. He was beginning to have an idea about Verity's 'abilities' and he wanted to test it out. "Go on."

"Do you seek to rule earth?"

A simple enough question. "Yes."  _No, I just had something to prove._

"Do you care about anybody other than yourself?"

"It really depends on my mood."  _Yes, dearly._

"Do you feel regret, about anything."

He snorted, "why would I?"  _Yes. So much._

Her eyes softened, and she gave him a curious look. Her shoulders and overall demeanour relaxed. "Huh."

"What?"

She smiled, "I see why you are known as the God of Lies."

His hunch on her abilities was becoming ever more certain, yet he thought it unwise to let his guard down, "I am not lying."

She raised a knowing eyebrow, smirking.

He frowned back, _it was worth a shot_. He didn't know what to do. This hadn't really happened before, and Verity seemed to have no intention of walking away, or letting him do the same. He felt infuriated that his stranger was able to see through him to such an extent that he forgot almost everything he knew about the art of deception, possibly because he was certain she would see right through was about to say something, he wasn't quite sure what, when Thor, Tom and Stephen approached them.

Thor smiled at him approvingly, "brother, who is your friend?"

He sighed at his brother's carelessness, "this is Verity Willis."

Verity stared with wide eyes at the disguised Thor and undisguised Steve, "Holy Shit." She turned to Tom, and almost reared back, " _what the fuck_."

His three friends stared back in shock, totally taken aback by Verity's strange reaction.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he joined Thomas at his side, "Verity seems to be able to see through our guises, and other lies," he explained before turning to the women in question, "that is it, isn't it?"

Verity paused for a moment, "I can see through an illusion really, lie, disguise. Sometimes It gets a bit confusing if the person believes the lie they are telling though." She chuckled, "I guess the best way to describe it is that I am a human lie detector. It's …a gift."

He raised an eyebrow, "or a power."

She smiled, shrugging, "maybe both."

Tom extended his hand, the first to process the information, "I am Thomas, though I suppose you already know that. Would you like to join us? If Steve is alright with it."

Loki frowned, "please don't." That earned him an elbow to the side from Tom. "Please do," he corrected reluctantly.

Ignoring his little outburst, Steve nodded, "I am fine with it; always nice to meet new people."

Verity smiled sheepishly, accepting Thomas handshake, "uh, sure."

And so, a new friendship began. Loki, the god of lies and a human lie detector.

Nothing could go wrong, literally.


	23. Verity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki agrees to go with lunch with the human lie detector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Lilo and Stitch or the Loki and the Loon comic series.
> 
> As per usual, this is based on Megan's comic book but has extended past her cannon, and neither of us makes any claim to how Loki or Tom Hiddleston would behave in these situations. It's just the concept of Tom and Loki interacting with each other.
> 
> Some of the dialogue between Loki and Verity is taken from the Loki: Agent of Asgard Marvel Comic Series.

 

Not a long amount of time had passed since the celebration of Steve's birthday. Yet, it felt like an eternity to Loki. He had not been able to get Verity Willis out of his head. Somehow, she possessed the ability to see through all lies. If he remembered correctly, which was unlikely based on the amount of alcohol he had drunk that night, she had gained the ability when she swallowed a magic ring as a child. It all sounded a bit too Tolkienish to him.

He wasn't sure what he made of her ability. On the one hand, it was very intriguing to know someone who could see through all of his, as Tom and Thor would put it, 'bullshit'. It would be quite liberating.

On the other hand, it was absolutely terrifying, and he never wanted to see her or lie-proof abilities again.

So, instead, he was sat in his favourite corner of the couch, deeply engrossed in the Lord of the Rings series in an attempt to forget the encounter that occurred less than a week ago. He had been attempting this for that exact among of time, and was so far on his third read-through of the series, halfway through the fellowship. It was beginning to be a bit obsessive.

He was just about up to Rivendell when Tom sat himself down next to him with a thud, bringing two cups of tea with him. "So," he said, practically forcing one of the cups into his hand.

Loki raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of the tea, not putting his book down. "So?"

"So are you going to call her?"

Loki almost spat out his tea. "Who? Verity?"

Tom smiled, like he usually did, "yeah. You seemed to get along pretty well."

He put his book down, shaking his head determinedly, "No. no, no! Do not do that, Thomas. You know nothing."

"I know you were both engaged in a very determined, deep and slightly drunk conversation about dragons, before you both started judging all those in the general vicinity on their fashion sense. You seemed to really connect."

"In my defence, we were discussing the aerodynamics required for a dragon to fly, and most of the other party-goers were dressed in the American flag," he stated. "Besides, do you really think I should talk to the person who can see through my every lie, even the ones I can tell myself."

Tom nodded encouragingly, "yeah, it will be good for you."

He brow furrowed at that. …what?

Tom patted him on the shoulder, taking his leave. "Think about it."

Loki did think about it. He thought about it a lot. So much so that he made it into his fourth read-through of the Lord of the Rings. An amazing feat, really. As to be expected, it was just as engaging as the first read-through, even if he wasn't really paying attention.

In the end, against his better judgement, he decided that he would indeed 'call her'.

Odin help him.

* * *

Loki would never be able to understand how, but somehow he had ended up in a diner, drinking coffee, across the table from Verity Willis. He was dressed up too, in one of his nice suits with his best scarf.

He wasn't sure what that meant.

Verity looked quite nice as well. Red lipstick, tattoos on display, hair nicely done and glasses straightened.

He also wasn't sure what to make of that. He took a sip of his coffee. A long one.

Verity raised an eyebrow at him, poking at the chocolate coated waffle in front of her with a fork. "You going to say something any time soon, Lokster?"

_Lokster?_  "I admit, I have been trying to avoid speaking."

"In case I see through all your fabled lies?" she teased.

He took another sip, slightly nervous.

Verity snorted, "I can see through lies, not read minds, calm down."

"I can read minds," he rebutted.

She took a bite of her waffle, "only If you get close enough."

The corner of his mouth involuntarily twitched upward, "you seem to know a lot about me, yet I don't know much about you."

"You know I can see through lies."

He smiled, tilting his head slightly, "Yes, as you keep saying. But that isn't much to go by."

She twirled the fork absent-mindedly, and quite skilfully, he observed. "Oh, I don't know. I think you probably can already tell a lot about me from that. So, shoot."

He thought for a moment, considering her, and the best approach to answering that question without being slapped in the face. Of course, he had no intention of saying anything that bordered the realms of insult, but she had asked him to be truthful. Even if he weren't, she would know.

He thought it must be hard to always know truth from a lie. He had developed a talent for differentiating between the two, yet even he could be wrong. But for Verity, she always knew. Sometimes it was better not to know the truth, but Verity didn't have a choice.

He looked her over again, and found that she looked tired behind all her energy. Very tired. "You must be exhausted," he said, finally.

She gave him a curious look, "what do you mean."

"Childhoods are often filled with lies. Some good, that give you dreams of hope and magic, others that hide away what adults don't want you to see. You must have seen through them all. The stories, the lies, the promises that everything was fine and will work out. You always knew the truth."

Verity put down her fork, resting her head in her hands. "You're not wrong. Though it wasn't all bad. So, I never believed in Santa and can't get into movies or reality t.v. My parents know about my abilities so they never really lied." She paused, thoughtful, "it was more the lies that others old me. I love you; you're doing a great job, of course, ill come. Those sorts of things."

He nodded, empathising. "I know what that feels like. My father often told me the same things, even misleading me about where I come from. It's hard, being lied to. Sooner or later I suppose we all join in, and begin lying to ourselves."

Verity shook her head, "I try to pretend that it's enough to lie to myself. I used to believe it was …but I cant."

At this point, one of his hands had made it into hers. Or maybe hers had fallen into his. He wasn't sure. Once more, he wasn't sure what to make of this. "Verity, I promise there are people in this world who will never lie to you." He smiled half-heartedly, "not me, obviously. But they do exist."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Thank you, Loki. Really."

He smiled back, "so what do you do with your lie free time, Verity Willis?"

"Oh you know, read books on mathematics and physics. Oh, and watch Star Trek. Got to love Star Trek."

He frowned, "Star Trek?"

She stared, "you don't know Star Trek yet? Oh, we are so having a marathon of everything. It's a T.V show, and some movies. And some books, and everything really."

"I thought you didn't like T.V and movies?"

She shrugged, "well… Star Trek is just so absurd yet oddly plausible that I can't help but love it."

He smiled, "then we must watch it sometime."

She chuckled, shaking her head.

He furrowed his brow, "what?"

"You are not what I thought you would be," she laughed.

He tilted his head, curious, "what did you think I would be?"

"A liar, for one."

"Am I not?"

She shrugged again, "well, yes. But not in the same way others are. You lie more to yourself, and because of that, you are lying to others."

He thought this over, "do you think I can change?"

"You're not so bad, Loki Friggason," she chuckled, "it was defiantly that Tom fellow. He is a good influence on you. But, you still got a little bit to go. You can change, but you're not going to if you nail yourself in a box labelled 'Loki: God of Mischief' and never allow yourself to grow beyond that."

He couldn't help but smile, "my brother said something like that to me."

She leant back in her chair, releasing her hand, "well your brother is a genius."

"You would be the first to think so," he laughed.

They laughed at that for a moment, finding it much funnier than it probably was. After a moment, they stopped and simply smiled in content silence for a while.

In that silence, he had a thought. "Verity, why did you agree to have lunch with me? Most wouldn't," he remarked.

She swept her hair behind her ears. "Well, that night at the bar, I happened to overhear a conversation you were having with your brother after you thought I had left."

That caught his attention, "oh?"

"Your brother said that you seemed 'quite taken with the lady.' You said it was nothing more than curiosity, and that you had already pushed me from your mind."

"And yet, you met me here. Why?"

She smiled, a sly yet honest smile. "Because you lied."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lines, adjusted or otherwise, used from Loki: Agent of Asgard Series:
> 
> · I try to pretend that it's enough to lie to myself. I used to believe it was …but I cant."
> 
> · Verity, I promise there are people in this world who will never lie to you." He smiled half-heartedly, "not me, obviously. But they do exist."
> 
> · read books on mathematics and physics
> 
> · You can change, but you're not going to if you nail yourself in a box labelled 'Loki: God of Mischief' and never allow yourself to grow beyond that."
> 
> · You said it was nothing more than curiosity, and that you had already pushed me from your mind."


	24. Of Alternate Universes and Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be dead, or not to be dead. That is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or any other fandoms mentioned, or their characters. I only own any OC’S and the chapter plots, and simply enjoy writing shenanigans about their characters.
> 
> Endgame spoilers!
> 
> Also, who is wrecked emotionally and spiritually after Endgame?

It was over. Really, truly over. 

Well, not for himself, he still had a tv show to film about Loki.

Yet, Endgame was likely the last film he would ever play Loki in, ever. As it turns out, Loki was not in fact alive in the presence of the Marvel cinematic universe. ...Actually, he might still be 'alive.' Wouldnt surprise him. After all, why was Loki still here, lounging around in the flat he refused to pay for. Surely, if the tv series was to be set in the past, Loki's appearance would have changed. 

Wait, was his Loki the alternate universe Loki?

Had he been all along? Then why-

His brain was beginning to hurt.

Shaking his head, he moved and sat down upon the couch, swatting Loki's legs to the ground. Loki complied without argument, his eyes fixed on whatever it was he was watching. Back to the Future? Probably, but he found himself too distracted to really pay it any mind. "Loki," he asked, "do you know if you're dead or not?" 

Loki's eyes did not leave the screen, "not really, no." 

Is it possible that you are now alive in an alternate universe."

"Couldn't say." 

He frowned. _Maybe I should call Verity over._  Though he doubted she would provide any inclination to the truth; she and Loki had developed quite the friendship, and he doubted that Verity would be willing to reveal Loki's secrets.

Didn't mean _he_ couldn't get Loki to tell him anyway. He leant against the side of the couch, away from his alter ego. "Loki, I promise I will not be angered. Are you or are you not an alternate version of yourself, travelled here from another universe?" 

Loki's eyes finally peeled away from the screen, an eyebrow raised as if to say 'are you shitting me, Tom.' Of course, Loki would probably say-

"The fact that you asked that question is _not_ a positive testament to your intellect, Thomas."

Yes, that exactly. 

"You can't blame me," he argued, "it seems entirely possible given the circumstances."

Rolling his eyes, Loki paused the movie. "Once again, Thomas, not a positive testament to your intelligence. If I were from the timeline of which I stole the Tesseract during the Battle of New York, how then, had I been banished here by Odin. Yes, it is entirely likely that I lied. But why then does my physical appearance and memories seem to parallel to that of my 'movie' counterpart? I do agree, however, that it is entirely possible that I am from an alternate universe where I am not a fiction, accidentally sent here by my father. Yet, that does not explain how Thor and the others are also here." 

Tom knew he had a point. It also wasnt just Loki's appearance that changed. It was Thor's too, and he had to say, Thor's new look actually suited him. "I guess that's true," he said, going over Loki's words in his head, "but do you think it's possible that your alternate universe counterpart created a cross-universe where all this is happening. It would explain how Stitch and the Winchesters-" 

Loki's piercing gaze stopped him short. He frowned, "what is it?" 

"Thomas." 

"Yes." 

"You're going to make your head explode. Mine too, in all likelihood." 

He sighed, "yes, I think you are probably right." 

They sat there in silence for a momment, thinking. Or trying too. The movie was still paused, frozen on a frame of Marty Mcfly disappearing from a photograph. _Oh, sweet Irony._ _If only time travel were so simple._ He looked back to Loki, not able to help but ask again. "So are you dead or not?" 

Loki smiled, "don't know, maybe Thor will find me with those 'Guardians of the Galaxy', if he doesn't usurp their captain first." 

"Or you show up in an alternate universe." 

"Yes, that too, I suppose." 

He looked about the room, suddenly realising something, "where is Thor, anyway?" He hadn't seen him since he returned home. 

Shrugging, Loki began eating out of a bowl of popcorn he had somehow manifested. "Playing Fortnight in his room," he replied. "Attempting to defeat 'Noobmaster69', I believe."

Snorting, he stole a handful of popcorn, "I imagine you won't allow that to happen." 

"Obviously."

He frowned suddenly, a thought coming to mind. "Hang on, about the alternate universe thing, I thought you said-" 

Loki reached for the remote, "Thomas, don't explode our brains, remember." 

Right then. It would seem they would just have to wait and see. Shaking his head, he relaxed into the couch, letting himself becoming engaged with the movie. "

_"What about all that talk about screwing up future events? The space-time continuum?"_

 

_"Well, I figured, what the hell."_

Tom looked over to his space-time continuum disrupting friend, smiling slightly. What the hell indeed. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, Loki has a duplicate of himself playing Fortnight against Thor as he is speaking to Thor.


End file.
